La Valeur d'un artiste
by Althena
Summary: Shuichi a un nouveau rival en musique et l'ex de Yuki débarque dans sa vie... comment va t il réagir face à cela? Fic complète
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Au studio 2 de la NG Corporation, Shuichi commençait l'enregistrement du nouvel album des Bad Luck. Mais en plein mileiu de la chanson, il s'arête de chanter. Fujisaki Suguru arrête la bande musicale et Nakano posait sa guitare. Leur producteur Sakano entre dans la cabine d'enregistrement pour demander la raison de l'arrêt soudain de l'enregistrement. 

Shuichi : Désolé mais je ne suis pas motivé. On fait une pause.

Nakano : Shuichi, tau as eu un problème avec Yûki ?

Shuichi : (hochant la tête) non, non, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai pas envie aujourd'hui.

Su guru : on s'en tient là ?

Sakano : Fujisaki !

Suguru : cela ne sert à rien à répéter dans ces conditions et encore moins d'enregistrer la chanson. Il vaut mieux s'est tenir là du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Leur manager K entre violemment dans le studio et tenait avec son magnum en joue ses collègues de travail. Tout le monde était si surpris qu'ils levaient leurs mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Nakano remarquait que K avait sur lui le dernier magazine sorti relatant les dernières ventes d'albums musicaux. Sakano y jette un coup d'œil et piquait sa crise habituelle en voyant les ventes du dernier Cd des Bad Luck. Les trois membres regardaient à leur tour et Shuichi allait se terrer dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Nakano : Nos ventes sont vraiment lamentables.

Suguru : même si on reste encore dans le top cette semaine, il se pourrait que la semaine prochaine nous perdrons notre popularité.

Nakano : regarde qui produit le groupe placé second cette semaine.

K : C'est certainement le nouveau groupe phare de la NG « Sagumi » et ses ventes égalisent presque celles des Nittle Grasper ! Plus 1,5 millions d'albums en moins d'une semaine.

Suguru + Nakano : Plus 1,5 millions d'albums en moins d'une semaine. ?

Sakano : le président doit vraiment s'investir beaucoup dans « Sagumi » au point de nus laisser !

K : Ok, everybody ! Vous allez vous remettre au travail et faire exploser les ventes avec votre nouvel album. Allez, tout le monde au travail ou je fais feu.

K vise la tête de Shuichi avec le canon de son magnum mais le chanteur reste impassible face à cela alors que d'habitude, il s'agite dans tous les sens pour empêcher K de tirer sur lui. Il se lève et d'un coup il part sans dire un mot vers la sortie. Nakano le suit en disant que l'enregistrement continuera demain. Fujisaki soupire et décide de partir lui aussi. Seul Sakano et le manager reste dans le studio. Le producteur repique sa crise de désespoir en se disant que la fin des Bad Fujisawa va arriver alors que k réfléchit à une nouvelle stratégie pour remonter le moral de Fujisawa et garder la cohésion du groupe.  
Dans le couloir, Ryuichi Sakuma rencontre Shuichi très déprimé de la nouvelle de ces ventes. Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper lui disait bonjour avec Kumagoro mais Shuichi passe devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Ryuichi pensait devant le silence de Shindo qu'il le détestait. Il se met à pleurer quand Fujisawa arrivait à rattraper Shuichi

Ryuichi : Pourquoi ? Shuichi, tu me détestes ? Ouin !

Hiro : Sakuma !

Ryuichi : je n'aime pas le Shuichi qui m'ignore ! T'es méchant !

Ryuichi part en courant en pleurs. Shuichi faisait face à son ami et lui proposait de l'accompagner pour essayer d'exprimer sa déprime. Tout en marchant, Hiro lui posait quelques questions.

Hiro : hé, t'es sûr que ça va, Shuichi?

Shuichi : … nos ventes sont lamentables pas vrai ? …

Hiro : pas c'est pas grave au fait tu t'es disputé avec Yuki, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuichi : Comment les ais-tu ?

Hiro : Baka : quand tu déprimes c'est toujours à cause de Yûki. Qu'est-ce que 'il t'as fait cette fois pour que tu sois comme ça?

Shuichi : Il est très froid et puis…

Shuichi détourne son regard de Nakano et aperçoit de l'autre coté de la rue un visage familier. Le garçon reconnaît aussitôt Yûki qui souriait et son regard se portait vers une personne proche de lui. Nakano regardait aussi dans la direction de Shindo mais il ne voyait rien à cause de la foule immense de l'autre côté de la rue. Instinctivement, Shuichi court vers son amant mais Hiro, pensant que son ami l'empêchait en pensant qu'il allait se suicider vu le nombre important de voitures. Le garçon criait "Yûki" "Yûki" pour le faire savoir qu'il était là mais il semblerait que personne ne comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.  
Pendant ce temps, Toma Seguchi, le président de la N G corporation, lisait le dernier article sur les ventes de sa société. Comme il l'avait prédit son nouveau groupe « Sagumi » explose les ventes ainsi que les Nittle Grasper mais celles des Bad Luck étaient en chute constante. Il jette à la poubelle ce magazine et Ryuichi entre dans le bureau de toma. Le chanteur lui saute au cou en lui disant que Shuichi a été vilain avec lui et que Kumagoro avait assisté à toute la scène. Toma compatit avec la peine de Ryuichi en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il se réjouit d'avance de la nouvelle tournure des événements.

* * *

De retour chez Yûki, Shuichi était trempé jusqu'au os car la pluie est tombé trop soudainement. Le garçon remarque qu'il y a deux paires de chaussures sur le palier. Il reconnaît du premier coup d'œil les chaussures de Yûki ; « mais à qui pouvait appartenir cette deuxième paire. Et si c'était… ? » pensait-il. Il se souvient de la scène qu'il avait assisté cet après midi « un Yuki souriant ». Il se précipite dans le salon en espérant que celui-ci pourra lui fournir quelques explications ; effectivement, il retrouve son amant avec des cheveux humides, une serviette au dessus de sa tête, la chemise entre ouverte et buvant sa bière. Le romancier n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué son colocataire c'est en voyant sa tête attristée qu'il s'en rend compte.

Yûki : c'est quoi cette tête ?

Shuichi : j'ai à te parler.

Yûki : vas-y, je t'écoute, Shuichi.

Shuichi : euh...je...at...at...Atchoum…

Yûki : viens ici ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu vas devenir malade si tu restes ici. Viens, je vais au moins te sécher tes cheveux.

Shuichi écoute Yûki et s'assoit à coté de lui. Prenant sa serviette, Eiri essuie avec douceur les cheveux du chanteur. Pendant que cet homme de 23 ans lui séchait les cheveux, Shuichi déprimait.

Yûki : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Shuichi : je …je...non rien…

Yûki : si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

Shuichi…Ouin…Ouin…

Yûki était surpris par les pleurs soudains de Shuichi. Toutes ses larmes de son corps se versaient sur son joli petit visage et il n'arrivait à dire un seul mot. Eiri soupire, interpelle son amant. Le chanteur se calme, relevant la tête et Yûki l'embrasse.

Shuichi : Yûki … Yûki…

Yûki : au lieu de pleurnicher, enlève ta chemise si tu ne veux pas te rendre malade.

Shuichi : ah...euh...oui

le chanteur défaisait le premier bouton de sa chemise. quand il touchait le second, la main de Yûki l'arrête et le romancier embrassait une nouvelle fois Shindo. Shuichi sentait que Yûki voulait lui-même enlever sa chemise. Eiri tout en l'embrassant, tombait lui, sa main parcourant le torse de celui-ci. quand depuis ce matin, c'était le moment de bonheur qu'il sentait : il n'y avait qu'auprès de Yûki que Shuichi pouvait retrouver du réconfort : il en oublie mme sa dépression de la journée. Shindo sentant la main de Yûki descendre de plus en plus bas rougit.

Shuichi : Yûki…

Yûki : tu en as assez pourtant je n'ai encore rien fait.

Shuichi : Yûki …

voix : Eiri…

Shuichi était surpris et se retourne pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qui venait de les interrompre. Il voyait un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le mme age que Shuichi peut-être un peu plus. L'image de Shuichi se reflétait dans les yeux noirs de cette personne aux cheveux châtains. Shindo se posait des questions sur ce mystérieux inconnu mais aussi depuis quand il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Yûki. Est-ce lui qu'il avait vu en compagnie de son amant ?

Yûki : qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Taka ?

Taka : j'ai fini de me laver et j'allais te dire que je vais retourner à l'hôtel cette nuit. bye bye. Au fait à demain Shuichi !

Shuichi : comment ça, « a demain » et comment me connais-tu ?

Taka faisait un petit clin d'œil à Shuichi et à Yûki et quitte dans les deux minutes sui suivent l'appartement de Yûki. le romancier allait fermer la fermer la porte et lui souhaitait un bon retour. Shuichi, perdu dans ses pensées et essayait de comprendre quand et où il l'avait déjà rencontré. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Revenant dans le salon, Yûki ne retrouve plus Shuichi allongé sur le canapé. Il se dirige alors vers la chambre mais il entendait l'eau de douche qui coulait. En effet, Shuichi se lavait. Le corps nu de son amant ne laisse pas Yûki de marbre : Shuichi était beau malgré son air attristé. Ne supportant pas la tristesse éprouvée par Shuichi, il l'enlace mouillant sa chemise. Shuichi était surpris mais reste quelque insensible aux techniques de charme du romancier. Il voulait le repousser mais il n'arrivait à se détacher du corps chaud de Yûki. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il oublie presque l'interruption provoquée par ce Taka. Yûki embrassait sa nuque et essaye de regarder Shuichi amis il détournait le regard à Yûki.

Yûki : tu ne veux vraiment pas.

Shuichi (en se retournant vers Yûki) : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait cet homme à la maison ? Pourquoi était-il … ?

Yûki : tais-toi. (Il l'embrasse pour le faire taire).

à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Altena. 

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shuichi reprenait de plus belle l'enregistrement de son nouvel album. Son producteur était étonné du changement de comportement de son protégé. Fujisaki et Nakano sont aussi heureux de retrouver leur leader en pleine forme. A l'heure de la pause, l'équipe des Bad Luck se retrouvait au réfectoire de l'entreprise où un homme les interpelle. Se retournant, Shuichi le reconnaît aussitôt il était chez Yuki hier lorsqu'il les avait interrompu. Shuichi voulait lui exprimer sa colère mais un kumagoro beam le frappait à la tête. Taka ramassait la peluche du lapin rose et tourne sa tête pour voir Sakuma arriver en courant. Ryuichi lui saute au cou et le fait tomber.

Ryuichi : Tachan !

Taka : doucement Ryuchan. Tiens voilà ton kumagoro.

Shuichi : .Ryuchan ? Taka est un ami de mon Sakuma.

Nakano : Vous connaissez ?

Ryuichi : Tachan est mon amie des Etats-Unis et sous la demande de toma, sa carrière au japon vient de débuter sous le nom de Sagumi.

Suguru : Tachan…enfin Taka…

Nakano : … fait partie de …

Shuichi : …de Sagumi ! C'est mon concurrent professionnel mais aussi en amour !

Taka : vous exagérez un peu , Shindo Shuichi . Il est vrai que je suis la voix de Weiss mais Yuki est aussi un de mes amis le plus proches. Je suis allée lui rendre visite hier et je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre acte. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir. On m'attend au plateau de « Hit Stage ».

K : « Hit Stage » ! c'est impossible j'ai réservé pour aujourd'hui.

Taka : Ah bon ? pourtant mon producteur m'a assurée qu'aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec mon groupe au « Hit Stage » en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne en invité étant donné que Bad Luck a décommandé pour prétexte que leur chanteur Shuichi Shindo était gravement au point qu'il en profite pour « le » faire avec Eiri.

Shuichi : comment peux-tu dire ça ? j'oserais un prétexte pour ne pas venir travailler parce que je veux rester plus longtemps avec Yuki. C'est vrai que j'aime Yuki mais pas au point de laisser Bad Luck en arrière.

Taka : ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Eiri en tout cas. Nous avons discuté de toi et je m'attendais à mieux pour mon successeur. Pff, qu'est-ce qu'Eiri t'a bien trouvé comme qualité à part ta stupidité et ton manque de sérieux ?

Shuichi : successeur ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Taka ?

Taka : il t'en a jamais parlé ? Eiri a été mon ancien petit ami. Bon j'ai assez discuté avec toi et ton groupe. Je dois y aller. Bye bye, Bad Luck ! Au fait, c'est pas pour te décevoir mais tu chantes souvent faux lors de tes prestations tu devrais plutôt améliorer ta voix au lieu de t'entraîner à bien embrasser Eiri.

Taka partait en compagnie de Sakuma et lui jette un dernier regard. Shuichi ne se remettait pas de la nouvelle de Taka : il a été l'ancien amant de Yuki . Nakano secouait sa main de main les yeux de Shuichi mais son ami ne réagissait pas. Il le poussait même et il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de Shuichi. Suguru soupirai et partait. Sakano arrivait en courant en larmes devant le groupe. « une autre catastrophe » pensait K, le manager. En fait, le producteur a décroche un concert pour le groupe dans deux semaines. Ce concert programmé fait réagir Shuichi et rattrape Suguru pour l'amener au studio 2 pour la répétition de leur concert. Sakano se demandait ce qu'il se passait pendant son absence mais K préfère ne rien dire à celui-ci sous peur qu'il recommence une crise. Pendant ce temps, toma allait à la rencontre de Taka sui jouait avec Ryuichi Le président le saluait et le félicitait pour ses ventes exceptionnelles. Taka lui racontait sa vie à la NG corporation mais aussi de sa visite chez Yuki. Implicitement, toma lui demandait comment se passait leur affaire. E chanteur de Weiss sourit et lui répond « ne t'inquiète pas trop Toma. Tout est sous mon contrôle tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir fait appeler ». 22 heures. Eiri travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau et remarquait que Shuichi n'était pas encore rentré. Il cherche dans sa poche de son pantalon son paquet de cigarette et il en fume une. Il entendait la sonnette et ouvre la porte en pensant aux mots qu'il va dire pour le retard excessif de son amant. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Taka à la porte avec un paquet de friandises.

Yuki : qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Taka ?

Taka : j'ai pensé que tu avais faim vu que tu ne dînes qu'en compagnie de Shuichi.

Yuki : Taka, de quoi tu… ?

Le ventre de Yuki répondait à l'invitation de repas de Taka. Il riait dans son petit coin et Yuki n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer. Elle le remerciait et se dépêche de préparer un bon repas pour Yuki. Quand au romancier, il retourne à son bureau pour terminer le dernier chapitre de son roman. Vers 22 heures 30, Taka lui apportait un grand verre d'eau dans son bureau et Eiri l'accepte de bon cœur. Il boit d'un seul et repasse le verre sur le plateau de Taka, puis elle retourne en cuisine pour ranger le désordre qu'elle a causée pendant la préparation du repas. « 23 heures, se disait-elle, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer ». Effectivement quand elle s'apprêtait à partir, Shuichi avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Il était toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle et comprend que Taka veut lui reprendre Yuki en le démoralisant. Mais Taka se montre aussi souriante que le jour de leur rencontre.

Taka : bonsoir Shuichi, tu rentres bien tard.

Shuichi : toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est chez moi ici et je ne t'ai pas invité.

Taka : c'est Yuki qui m'a laissée entrer et en remerciement je vous ai fait un bon repas.

Shuichi : hmmm…

Taka : ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que Yuki va bien depuis notre séparation. Occupe-toi bien de lui pendant cette nuit.

Shuichi : comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Taka : rien de mal, je lui ai juste apporté un verre d'eau dans son bureau et je l'ai ramène à al cuisine. Excuse-moi mais j'ai une répétition demain. Sur ce, au revoir !

Shuichi : attends un peu ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Tu débarques des USA pour lancer une carrière au Japon et tu insinues dans la vie de Yuki comme s'il était encore ton amant alors que… ?

Taka : eh, Shuichi t'es sûr que tu es son amant ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remarqué que Yuki t'attendait sagement à la maison pour dîner avec toi ? Quand je suis arrivée, il était déçu de voir que ce n'était pas toi qui revenais du boulot. Vraiment, tu es trop bête pour ne pas voir que tu manques à Eiri.

Shuichi : mais…

Shuichi songeait aux paroles de Taka. « Ce qu'il dit est peut-être vrai, après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que pense Yuki. M'aime-t-il vraiment ? » Il pensait aussi qu'il le négligeait et pour sa réussite, il n'a as écouté de Yuki en ce qui concerne ces chansons et dans sa vie de couple, il le négligeait. Taka avait aussi quelques remords pour avoir dit aussi froidement les choses mais elle pensait que c'était pour le bien de son ancien amant. Elle caresse la tête de Shuichi et le regarde dans les yeux.

Taka : je vais te donner une seconde chance et ce sera la dernière. Ménage Eiri cette nuit. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit travailler à son bureau ou bien en train de se reposer dans sa chambre vu qu'il est tombé malade de fièvre.

Shuichi : quoi ?

Taka : si tu as compris le message, va vite le rejoindre. A demain, Shindo. Bye !

Shuichi : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ohé Taka…

Taka ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui et part en courant. Après quelques instants de silence, Shuichi court vers le bureau de Yuki, il défonce la porte en criant « Yuki ! » mais il n'avait personne alors il se précipite dans la chambre et découvrit avec horreur que Yuki était allongé sur le lit avec sa chemise bien ouverte et un corps bien humide. Le chanteur s'approchait de lui et touche son front pour voir s'il avait bien de la fièvre. En fiat Yuki dormait paisiblement sur le lit. Il piquait une colère intérieure « Taka s'est bien moqué de moi ! Je me suis inquiété pour rien. En fait je suis contente de voir Yuki en train de se reposer. Tu travailles beaucoup trop. Bonne nuit. » Le chanteur quitte la pièce quand la voix de son amant l'interpelle.

Yuki : c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?

Shuichi : Yuki ! Désolé mais j'ai bientôt un concert et je voudrais me surpasser pour cette fois. J'ai tellement répété que j'en ai oublié l'heure qu'il était. Allons manger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme repas, Yuki ?

Le romancier demande au chanteur de s'approcher. Shuichi se mettait près de lui. Yuki se lève et lui demande de s'asseoir. Shindo exécute son ordre et Eiri l'embrasse fougueusement. Etonné Shuichi tombait sur le lit. La main d'Eiri enlevait la veste de son amant pendant qu'il embrassait sa nuque. « Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est toi. Toi aussi, c'est ce que tu veux, non ? » Shuichi se sentait si bien qu le seul qu'il pouvait prononcé était Yuki. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, il était dans son fantasme avec Yuki. Celui-ci continuait d'agir en enlevant le pantalon de Shindo. Il se laisse faire et embrasse Yuki. Il tenait la chemise de Yuki pour que son corps reste toujours en contact de celui de Yuki qui était chaud. Il était bien heureux mais son bonheur était de courte de durée quand il s'aperçoit que Yuki s'est endormi pendant l'acte. Shuichi n'en revenait pas sa journée n'a été remplie que de bonheur de courte durée voir de malheur. Il apprend à la fois que Taka était l'ancien petit ami de Yuki qu'il vient chez lui pour lui faire son repas et le seul réconfort qu'il a c'est-à-dire Yuki le lui donne qu'un peu de bonheur. Vraiment Shuichi est plus désemparé que déprimé. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois Yuki avant de s'endormir son tour après sa dure journée.

* * *

Les répétitions reprennent de plus belles dans le studio 2. Nakano et Fujisaki jouent bien mais la vois de Shuichi était encore trop hésitante. Soudain le téléphone de Shuichi sonne et K prend l'appel. C'était Yuki qui demandait à parler avec son amant. Le chanteur sort immédiatement de la cabine et prend l'appel. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il entre dans la cabine à la même vitesse qu'il en sortit et reprend la répétition de plus belle mais cette fois avec une voix plus sûre et plus entraînante. Sakano avait bien compris ce changement : Yuki lui a sûrement promis qu'il va le voir à son prochain concert et lui promet « la « récompense s'il se surpasse. Quelques instants plus tard, Taka entre dans la cabine pour voir comment le groupe Bad Luck travaillait avant un concert. Il était impression parle technique de voix et de chant de Shindo après ses remarques de l'autre jour. Il écoutait plutôt les arrangements de la musique et apprit de la bouche de Sakano que c'était le claviériste Fujisaki qui s'occupait des arrangements. Taka lui répondait qu'il avait bien conscient que Shindo était incapable de faire un tel arrangement même sil avait une once de talent de Yuki. En entendant cela, Sakano se fâche et commence à agresser Taka. Mais K intervient et empêche les deux interlocuteurs de se battre. A la fin de la chanson , le chanteur applaudit les Bad Luck pour leur prestation sur cette chanson mais il félicite en particulier le claviériste pour son arrangement qu'il trouve superbes et comprend d'où vient le succès de Bad Luck. Shuichi se sent vexé et se dirige vers Taka pour lui demander quelques explications.

Taka : ah Shindo, je voulais vous poser une question.

Shuichi : laquelle ?

Taka : est-ce que je peux chanter sur cette chanson que vous venez de chanter.

Shuichi : pas question c'est ma chanson. Personne d'autre que Sakuma n'a le droit.

K : je voudrais voir ce que vous êtes capable, Mister Taka. Vous avez critiqué mon poulain à vous de montrer pourquoi vos albums se vendent si bien.

Shuichi : mais K, …

Taka : j'accepte à condition que les musiciens du groupe le veuillent aussi.

Nakano : Ok !

Taka : une dernière chose, Shuichi si tes supérieurs pensent que mon niveau est largement aussi de toi, tu oublieras un peu Eiri pour te consacrer uniquement à ta véritable passion.

Shuichi : de toute façon, au pire j'aurais le même niveau que toi vu que tu débutes à la NG.

Taka : c'est ce que tu crois.

Taka entre dans la cabine et fait signe au guitariste de commencer m'introduction. Taka jette un coup d'œil aux paroles de la chanson et tape le sol du pied pour prendre le tempo de la chanson. Dès les premiers mots sortis, Shuichi était absorbés par la voix de Taka. Il avait une technique de chant et une voix égalant celles de Sakuma. Sakano mettait bien ses lunettes pour mieux se rendre compte que Taka ne regardait même pas les paroles. Il m'improvisait même pas c'était vraiment la chanson de Shuichi mais interprété différemment. La prestation du chanteur rappelait à K sa première rencontre avec Sakuma. Taka était comme Sakuma : un chanteur hors pair, capable de s'adapter à n'importe quel situation et comprenait ce qu voulait dire Taka lors de leur rencontre devant le réfectoire : Taka faisait à lui seul le succès de Weiss sa voix suffit amplement pour charmer les spectateurs. Les membres entraient à leur tour dans la cabine pour voir la prestation de Taka. Ryuichi était vraiment content du chant de son ami ainsi que les deux autres membres. A la fin de la prestation, Taka sortait de la cabine pour saluer les Nittle Grasper et demande à Shuichi ce qui pense vraiment de son chant. Le chanteur de Bad Luck sort de la cabine sans dire un mot. Taka avait peut-être exagéré en pariant la fréquentation de Yuki mais il l'a fait pour le bien de celui-ci. Toma demandait à Taka de le rejoindre au bureau pour lui parler des derniers détails en ce qui concerne sa carrière. Taka accepte de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Sakano comprend pourquoi le président préférait nettement le groupe de Weiss que les Bad Luck. Cette démonstration de différence de niveau le montre bien. L'industrie de musique au Japon est très dure et le plus important pour la NG Corporation est de vendre le plus meme si on délaissait seul qui ont eu une heure de gloire passagère.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Yuki trouvait son amant dans un piteux état. Shuichi ne répondait pas à ces questions et reste assis dans son coin comme une statue de pierre. Soudain, ils entendaient la sonnette. C'était encore Taka comme à son habitude lui rendait visite à Yuki. Shuichi découvrant Taka à la porte, se retire dans la chambre. Mais Taka le retient par sa chemise et lui remet une lettre de la part de leur président. Il la lit et s'enferme dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Yuki. Eiri la ramasse et la lit en compagnie de Taka. En fait, une fan de Shuichi Shindo passera la journée entière en compagnie du chanteur. Taka était très content de cette bonne nouvelle pour son collègue de Travail mais Eiri n'était as du même avis et il devra faire attention à ce qu'elle ne découvre leur adresse personnelle. Tout en marchant, Taka glissait sur le parquet et tombait sur Eiri. Alerté par le bruit, Shuichi sort de la chambre et découvre son rival dans les bras de son amant. Shuichi ne pensant pas qu'Eiri pouvait le trahir certes, il sortait avec plusieurs femmes amis elles ne signifiait rien pour lui mais là, c'était pas n'importe qui : c'était l'ancien petit ami de Yuki. Shindo pleurait et s'enferme à double tour dans la chambre. Taka était confuse de la situation et préférait partir pour ne pas semer plus de pagaille. Après le départ de Taka, Yuki essaye d'entrer dans la chambre où résidait Shuichi pour tenter de le raisonner. Mais il refusait de le laisser entrer. Il retourne à son bureau pour peaufiner son roman qu'il devait rendre il y a quelques jours. Shuichi trouvant l'appartement trop calme, cherche Yuki. Il était retourné dans sa chambre pour se détendre un moment. Le chanteur voulait s'excuser pour son comportement puéril de tout à l'heure mais Yuki lui demandait de ne pas trop se prendre la tête pour cette histoire avec Taka. Or Shuichi n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses problèmes avec Taka : il était aussi froid que Yuki dans ses paroles mais la différence avec Yuki, c'est qu'il pouvait le réconforter. Eiri l'embrasse et lui rappelle que sa promesse de venir le voir à son prochain concert. Le lendemain, devant la porte d'entrée de la NG, Shuichi remarque une fille fort jolie. Elle regardait sa montre et lorsqu'elle a vu Shuichi, elle se précipite vers lui et le saluer solennellement. Le chanteur était étonné et lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. 

Fille : vous avez oublié ? Aujourd'hui nous devons nous voir. Je suis la fan qui devait passer une journée avec vous.

Shuichi : Quoi ? Alors c'était vraie cette histoire ?

Fille : votre président vous a portant informé. Puisque nous devons passer la journée ensemble, que direz-vous d'aller à la fête foraine ? C'est un endroit très agréable

Shuichi : mais c'est que je dois aller travailler. J'ai un concert ce soir…

Fille : ce n'est pas grave vous avez l'après midi pour répéter. Allons nous amuser. Au fait, je me nomme Maron. Dépêchons, Shindo.

Shuichi : mais attendez…

Maron lui tirait le bras et le forçait à la suivre. Pendant ce temps, au studio 2, Sakano essayait de contacter Shuichi mais personne ne répondait. Fujisaki pensait que Shindo faisait encore une crise après la prestation exceptionnelle de Taka de la dernière fois. Mais ils étaient loin de douter que Shuichi était en compagnie de Taka, cachée sous le nom de Maron Les deux chanteurs s'amusaient bien et leur sujet de conversation tournait autour de l'attirante du chanteur vers la musique. Maron lui posait aussi des questions sur sa rencontre avec Eiri Yuki mais elle le faisait discrètement. Shindo était un peu gêné d'en parler à une inconnue mais étrangement, il se sentait bien avec elle. Lors d'une promenade en ville, ils s'arrêtaient devant une maison proposant un karaoké é des Bad Buck. Sans hésiter, Maron, entraîne Shindo à l'intérieur et s'installe dans une des nombreuses salles. Shindo se laisse entraîner par cette fille débordante d'énergie. Elle montait sur scène et imite Shindo à l'un de ses concerts et commence à chanter. Shuichi écoutait attentivement et à la fin de la chanson, il se propose de chanter avec elle pour lui montrer comment il faut bien la chanter. Elle ne chantait pas faux mais comme elle ne faisait qu'imiter son style, il lui donnait des conseils pour améliorer son imitation. Shuichi se mettait à chanter le premier couplet pour lui donner le rythme et Maron reprenait de plus belle. Shuichi l'aidait dans quelques passages difficiles. A la fin de la chanson, il trouvait u'elle avait mieux chanter qu'au début. Contente d'avoir eu de félicitations du chanteur, elle reprenait une autre chanson mais cette fois c'était celle que Shuichi avait dédiée à Yuki. C'était une chanson douce et Shuichi réalisait quelque chose en entendant la voix de Maron. Il se met lui aussi à chanter et pendant un moment, Maron le laisse chanter et remarque que Shuichi avait compris le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer depuis le début. Une autre chanson arrivait et Shuichi se remettait de plus belle à chanter seul devant Maron qui écoutait attentivement les intonations et la technique de chant de Shuichi. Cette chanson confirmait bien son intuition : Shuichi avait bel et bien compris son message ; au bout d'heure de karaoké, le chanteur était fatigué. Maron lui apporte un verre d'eau et lui pose quelques questions.

Shuichi : vous êtes vraiment douée, Maron ? La NG devrait peutêtre vous engager.

Maron : moi ? Vous exagérerez j'aime beaucoup chanter et je n'ai jamais songer à faire carrière dans la musique ; je chantes simplement pour quelqu'un et ça me fait plaisir.

Shuichi : vous chantez pour qui ? Pour votre petit ami ?

Maron : eh bien en quelque sorte. J'ai toujours chanté avec mon cœur et je pense toujours à lui quand je chante et j'ai l'impression qu'il est en face de moi entrain de m'écouter et je voulais qu'il entende toujours le meilleur de moi. Se donner à fond à ce qu'on aime, c'est ça pour moi chanter car rien ne vaut que le plaisir après s'être donné à fond. C'est que j'ai remarqué chez vous aussi.

Shuichi : vous avez peut-être raison. Votre philosophie me plaît et je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu y croire ?

Maron : croire en quoi ?

Shuichi : mon rival m'a dit que j'étais minable comparé à lui et il avait bien raison mais cette fois, je vais me surpasser et montrer mon véritable moi sur scène. Finalement notre rencontre était providentiel. Bon il l'heure de rentrer. Je suppose qu vous avez déjà un billet pour le concert de ce soir. J'aimerais vous voir après mon concert dans ma loge. Tenez prenez ça et dites bien que vous venez de ma part. au revoir, Maron.

Maron le retenait par son bras en lui demandant de faire une dernière chose pour elle t puis après elle le laisserait aller où bon lui semble. C'était dans un parc qu'elle voulait le quitter mais pas n'importe quelle parc : c'était là ou Shuichi avait rencontré pour la première fois Yuki. Elle regardait avec joie le paysage vu à partir de ce parc. Shuichi se rappelait aussi de cet endroit et de ces débuts de relations avec Yuki. Soudain Maron se jette dans les bras de Shindo. Shuichi ne savait pas comment réagir et se contente de rester immobile. Maron lui adresse un sourire et le pousse violement en arrière. Le chanteur reculait de plusieurs pas avant d'être arrêté par Yuki qui se trouvait derrière lui. Shuichi était surpris et se demandait si Maron l'avait vraiment fait exprès. Elle gardait toujours son sourire et leur adressait une derrière parole avant de les quitter « Eiri Yuki, vous avez intérêt à bien de vous occuper de Shindo Shuichi car il en a bien besoin et vous, Shindo, n'oubliez jamais ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure » Yuki et Shuichi restaient seuls dans les bras de l'autre Yuki en profitait pour embrasser Shuichi sans faire attention au regard des autres. Et lui rappelait son concert qui va commencé dans trois heures. Shuichi ne s'en souciât pas puisqu'il était avec Yuki.  
Cinq minutes avant le début de concert, les spectateurs s'installent tranquillement dans la salle pendant que dans les coulisses, tout le monde panique car Shuichi manquait à l'appel. Taka entrait dans la loge des Bad Luck pour voir comment ils allaient. Sa surprise étaie grande en découvrant que Shuichi n'était pas encore là. Elle n'était pas surprise de son absence et leur disait bonne chance pour leur concert enfin s'il avait lieu ; sa dernière remarque provoquait une crise de désespoir pour Sakano mais Taka calmait rapidement le producteur en lui proposant son aide au cas où Shuichi arriverait en retard. Mais Shuichi arrivait dans la loge et était déjà en costume de scène. Il refusait catégoriquement que Taka ait un rôle dans ce concert. Taka soupirait et sortait de la loge pour rejoindre sa place dans la salle quand il passait à côté de Shuichi, elle lui murmurait aux oreilles. « bonne chance, Shuchan. Que ses conseils t'aident à réaliser ton rêve. »

Taka, les Nittle Grasper et Yuki étaient aussi dans les places privilégiés ; Yuki aurait pu se contenter d'une place commune mais Toma lui convainc de rester ici car de là il pouvait admirer le concert dans toute sa splendeur. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière s'éteint puis la chanson d'ouverture commence. La foule s'écriait de voir enfin le groupe sur scène. Shuichi les saluait et regardait vers Yuki qui se trouvait bien en hauteur. « regarde-moi, Yuki c'est pour toi ce concert ! rien que pour toi ! » il chantait une des nouvelles chansons de son nouvel album en exclusivité pour son public. Taka jugeait la technique de chant de Shuichi, tandis que les membres de Nittle Grasper écoutaient la musique et Yuki écoutait les paroles. Shuichi se donnait à fond dès le début ce juste qu'à la fin du concert. Pendant quelques poses de paroles, les différentes personnes discutaient du concert.

Toma : Shuichi a vraiment grandi pendant ce concert.

Noriko : je suis tout fait d'accord avec toi, Toma.

Ryuichi : Shuichi est vraiment cool.

Taka : finalement, j'ai réussi à faire mon travail.

Yuki : ces paroles étaient vraiment nulles comme d'habitudes.

Taka : le prochaine fois, écris lui une chanson e on va voir si tu vas critiquer après qu'il l'ait chanté.

Yuki : je ne suis pas un compositeur mais un écrivain.

Taka : peut-être mais en tant que compositeur tu pourrais avoir du succès.

Yuki : ce n'est pas mon but. J'écris parce que ça me plaît.

Taka : au point te rendre tes manuscrits en retard d'une dizaine de jours.

Toma : arrêtez un peu vous deux. Je te remercie Taka de t'être occupé de Shuichi. Lui montrer ce qui fait réellement un artiste l'a aidé à mûrir dans notre industrie.

Taka : en fait, il connaissait cette voie je lui ai juste aidé à le rappeler. Shuichi est un grand artiste mais malheureusement, il ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie privée ne devait jamais entraver la vie de l'artiste. Mais il pouvait l'introduire dans son répertoire être plus proche de son public et le charmer car un artiste est là avant tout pour montrer aux autres ce qu'ils ont oublié dans leur vie.  
Toma : je ne regrettes pas vraiment de t'avoir fait appelle car tu sais vraiment atteindre le cœur des autres, Taka.

Yuki : bon il est temps que j'aille chercher Shuichi. Taka c'est après demain que nous devons nous voir.

Taka : tout a fait !

toma : Eiri, évite de faire oublier à Shuichi ce qui fait de lui un artiste. Après tout, tu en es un et tu sais ce qui se passe si on l'oublie

après demain, K appelait ses poulain pour qu'ils regarde la conférence donnés par leur président pour le rapport mensuel de la NG Corporation. Toma annonçait les vente de sa sociétés et les impressions qu'il en tire de ses résultats. Il parlait surtout des trois groupes phares de sa société : Les Nittle Grasper, Sagumi et Bad Luck.

Toma : je déplore bien sur le départ de Sagumi, un groupe que j'apprécie vraiment pour la voix exceptionnel du chanteur mais son départ m'a permis de voir une autre facette d'un de nos autres groupes phares: les Bad Luck. Groupe très populaire dans notre pays, je les félicite pour leur excellent travail de ces derniers jours et leurs efforts sont récompensés aujourd'hui car leur rêve s'est réalisé, leurs ventes ont explosés depuis leur dernier concert. Etant donné que l'album des Nittle Grasper et de Bad Luck ont sortis en même temps, je pensais sincèrement que mon groupe serait comme toujours classé en premiers dans les ventes mais cette fois, Bad Luck a fait beaucoup mieux avec 500 000 exemplaires vendues en plus que celle de Nittle Grasper ; je les f élicite.

Shuichi n'en revenait pas : il avait battu enifn les Nittle Grasper. IL était rempli de joie qu'il cherchait le portable de Hiro pour téléphoner à son amant pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais le portable d'Eiri était occupé ou bien éteint. Soudain Shuichi se souvient d'une conversation qu'il a entendue : Yuki et Toma devait accompagner Taka à l'aéroport car il rentrait à new york. En effet, Yuki, Toma et Taka étaient a l'aéroport en attente de faire valider les bagages de Taka. Shuichi demande à Hiro de l'amener à l'aéroport car il avait compris que c'est grâce aux remarques désagréables mais juste de Taka que le chanteur a pris conscience de ce qui lui manquait pour pouvoir battre Sakuma.  
pendant ce temps, toma lui remettait en mains propres un album collector de Weiss aux mains de Taka Elle le remercie et lui promet qu'elle en prendrait soin. Sur ce paroles, toma serra Taka dans ses bras et lui souhaite un bon retour à New York car son travail l'attendait au siège de sa société. Yuki reste seul avec Taka. Elle lui demandait des excuses pour les gênes qu'elle ait causaient quand elle était dans l'appartement de Yuki. pour lui montrer son pardon, il embrasse le front de Taka et celle-ci rougissait.  
soudain Shuichi arrivait en cherchent du regard Taka mais il ne voit que Yuki en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Maron.

Shuichi : Yuki ! Taka a déjà embarqué ?

Yuki : Taka est juste devant toi.

Taka : salut Shuichi !

Shuichi :… Quoi ? tu es une fille.

Yuki : quel crétin !

Taka ha ha … c'est vrai que j'avais l'ai lus d'un gars que d'une fille pendant mon séjour ici mais je t'assure que je suis bien une fille Et je te remercies d'avoir bien voulu passer un peu de temps avec moi pendant notre rendez-vous.

Shuichi : Maron, c'était toi ?

Taka : eh oui !

Shuichi ne revenait pas. Yuki se demandait comment son amant pouvait être aussi crétin pour ne m'avoir pas su le sexe de Taka. Comme l'heure de l'embarquement arrivait de plus en plus pressement, Yuki remettait son dernier roman comme cadeau d'adieu à Taka Shuichi avait aussi un cadeau son dernier album qui vient d'être mis en vente. La jeune fille les remerciait mais regardait dans les yeux Shuichi.

Taka : tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Shindo ?

Shuichi : je te remercie de m'avoir fait ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais et montrer ma véritable valeur d'artiste mais…

Taka : mais …

Shuichi : je ne peux passe te pardonner d'avoir essayé de reprendre Yuki pour toi. Il est mon amant dans ce présent et jusqu'à la mort ne nous sépare.

Yuki : tais-toi, imbécile!Taka (riant) : ha ha ! tu es vraiment trop drôle Shuichi ! moi aussi j'ai compris pourquoi Yuki t'a choisi et vraiment ça me fait plaisir que tu sis avec Yuki. au fait j'ai aussi des cadeaux pour vous. (fouille dans son sac).

Shuichi : des cadeaux ?

Taka : tiens voilà des bonbons que j'ai ramenés de New york. Je voulais les manger mais j'ai trouvé votre cuisine très délicieuse que ça me fendait le cœur de manger des produits new yorkais. Euh Yuki j'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi mais je suppose que Shuichi m'en voudra si je te le donne maintenant.

Shuichi : mais non !

Taka : vraiment ?

Shuichi : oui.

Taka : vraiment ?

Shuichi : oui !

Taka : vraiment de vraiment ?

Shuichi : puisque tu je te dis que c'est oui la réponse. Ne pose pas cent fois la même question.

Taka : alors j'y vais.

Taka sautait au cou de Yuki pour l'embrasser. Shuichi tirait une tête d'ahuri tandis que Yuki était surpris de voir Taka l'embrasser. il la prenait dans ses bras mais ce baiser ne durait que quelques instants. Elle était satisfaite du cadeau d'adieu que Yuki lui a fait en ne la repoussant pas. Shuichi criait après Taka pour avoir osé embrasser Yuki devant lui mais Taka lui répondait qu'il était d'accord. Leur chamaille ment durait quelques minutes jusqu'à ce l'appel de l'embarquement pour New York l'appelle. Taka disait un petit mot d'adieu à chacun avant de partir valider son billet. Elle murmurait à l'oreille de Shuichi qu'il ne devait jamais oublier ce qu'il a appris ces derniers jours et à Eiri que son véritable cadeau l'attend chez lui dans une heures ou deux puis elle embrassait l'oreille de Yuki et court valider son billet. Elle sait très bien qu4eiri était très chatouilleux aux oreilles et elle en profitait pour le taquiner une dernière fois avant son véritable départ pour New York. Rentrant en voiture avec Yuki, Shuichi mangeait avec plaisir les friandises que Taka lui avait données. Il trouvait excellent les bombons américains. Devant la maison, Shuichi rentre de bonne heure tandis que Yuki en regardant bien sous le siège de Yuki découvre un petit papier. Il le lit et reconnaît l'écriture de Taka. « _Cher Eiri, comme je te l'ai dit, mon véritable cadeau se trouvera chez toi et je suppose que tu as compris que les bombons que j'ai donnés à Shuichi contiennent le même aphrodisiaque que j'ai mis dans ton verre d'eau lors d'une de mes précédentes visites. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec Shuichi cette nuit._ » Yuki avait bien compris le message de Taka et se précipite chez lui pour voir dans quel état était Shuichi. Son intuition avait bien raison pour l'état déplorable dans lequel s'était mis Shuichi. Taka avait bien tout prévue et 'la conditionné pour que dès son retour à la maison, ils pouvaient passer à l'acte, une manière de pardon à al façon de Taka que Yuki n'appréciait pas en général mais il reconnaît cette fois que c'était bien le plus beau cadeau que Taka lui ai fait.

* * *

on aurait très bien pu terminer ici la fic maisaime bien les suites... 


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Yuki soupirait. Taka avait bien prévu son coup cette fois. Le romancier prend son amant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Shuichi sentait le vent sur son visage et des bruits de pas puis il sentait un doux parfum. C'était l'odeur agréable de la chemise de Yuki. Déposant le chanteur dans son lit, Eiri caressait ses beaux cheveux et son visage qui suait de plus en plus. Il pensait que c'étai du aux chocolats que Taka lui avait donnés. Yuki en avait vraiment envie mais le faire sans le consentement de Shuichi se serait comme le violer. S'il devait le faire c'est par amour. Résigné à ne pas le faire, il va chercher de l'eau pour rafraîchir le visage de Shuichi mais quelques chose le retenait c'était la main du chanteur qui le tenait par le bas de sa chemise. Shuichi ouvre les yeux et essaye de se lever mais il était encore trop faible qu'il trébuche. Yuki le rattrape et le tire vers lui. Shuichi sentait le corps chaud de Yuki et monte sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Mais Yuki le repousse violement sur le lit. Shuichi ne comprend pas son refus et gémit. Il n'a pas conscience que c'était sous l'effet de la drogue qu'il agissait. L'écrivain se rend compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le repoussait aussi violemment mais il essaye de rester de rester égal à lui-même et tente d'expliquer la situation dans laquelle son amant se trouvait.

Shuichi : Pourquoi Yuki ? Tu en as assez de moi ?  
Yuki : Pff...Je ne veux pas simplement parce que ce n'est pas toi qui le demandes.  
Shuichi : Mais Yuki, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire.  
Yuki : Pour se faire pardonner des nuits où l'on n'a pas pu le faire, Taka t'a drogué pour que cette fois, tout soit réuni pour que l'on fasse mais elle a oublié que je déteste ce genre d'excuses. Alors demain soir peut-être mais pas ce soir.  
Shuichi : Yuki…  
Yuki : Non, j n'arrive pas croire que Taka ait osé mettre une drogue dans mon verre ce jour-là. Simplement pour que je puisse coucher avec toi alors que tu étais déprimé.  
Shuichi : Comment ça ? Elle n'a pas essayé de te récupérer.  
Yuki : Me récupérer ? Tu délires là, imbécile ! Je vais ... Ah

Yuki est devenu pâle et s'adosse contre le mur en cachant son visage de souffrance à Shuichi mais le chanteur accourt vers lui en lui demandant de s'allonger. Shuichi pensait à ce stress qu'il a du accumuler pendant ces derniers jours lorsque Taka et lui se retrouvaient toujours face à face dans l'appartement de Yuki et chacune de leur rencontre se transformait en querelles. La main du chanteur avance doucement vers le visage de Yuki. Sur sa main il sent le souffle faible de son amant mais à quelques millimètres de sa peau blanche, la main de gauche de Yuki la frappe comme s'il avait ordonné à son amant de ne pas le toucher. Shindo ne comprend pas son pourquoi il refusait son aide mais il tente de le convaincre d'accepter son aide pour qu'il aille se reposer sur le lit. Mais Yuki lâche des mots terribles devant Shuichi : « Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! ». À ces mots, Shindo pense que Yuki ne voulait vraiment plus de lui et se sentait inutile. Il se sent vide, puis quelques instants plus tard, il essaye de sourire comme s'il a dit quelque chose de positif. Mais Yuki répète ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot « Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! ». Des larmes coulent des yeux de Shuichi puis la main droite de Yuki descend doucement de son visage pour que son amant voie le regard qu'il avait sur son visage. C'était des yeux froids indifférents à ce qu'il voit devant lui. D'habitude, Yuki essayait de ne pas faire pleurer son amant et même s'il venait à verser des larmes, il le réconfortait. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun mot, aucune action de sa part n'est pas pour lui apporter du réconfort. Devant ce regard froid, Shuichi essaye de tirer un sourire pour s'excuser auprès de Yuki. L'écrivain reste toujours indifférent devant le visage en pleurs de Shuichi. Le chanteur se lève et part de chez lui, en essayant de cacher le plus possible son chagrin. Fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Shindo ne peut plus cacher ses larmes et sort en courant de l'immeuble afin que Yuki n'entende pas ses lamentations. Entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer, des larmes coulent sur le visage de Yuki et tombent sur le sol. Il vient de réaliser qu'il a blessé son amant.

Le téléphone sonne mais Yuki ne prête pas attention. Le répondeur se met en marche après quelques tonalités et Yuki peut entendre un message qui lui est adressé. « _Bonsoir Eiri, c'est moi Taka. Je suis désolée de t'appeler cette heure mais mon avion n'a pas pu décoller et je repars finalement après demain. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et j'espère de ne pas d'avoir dérangé. Sur ce, au revoir Eiri._ » Yuki se trouve en face du combiné et le jette par terre. Tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée, il le jette violemment sur le sol. Il brise même une vitre de son salon. Le vent fait entrer de l'eau de pluie. Eiri glisse sur cette eau. Allongé sur le sol, ses larmes coulent à flots et essaye d'extérioriser sa peine. Il se recoquille sur lui-même, ses mains serrant son cœur qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Il tousse et du sang sort de sa bouche. Sous la pluie, Shuichi court en pleurs et traverse la route sans prêter attention aux voitures. Les paroles de Yuki résonnaient dans sa tête. Soudain il tombe sur la chaussée. Il tente de se relever mais il n'y arrive pas. Shindo sentait sa cheville qui s'est enflée. En la touchant, il avait mal mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Il entend une voiture et essaye de se dégageait mais il n'arrive à bouger. En fait Shuichi n'avait pas l'attention de bouger. Il se dit que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a pus vivre que grâce à Yuki qui a toujours était là pour lui. Mais celui-ci, l'ayant rejeter, son existence n'a plus aucun intérêt. Les phases de voitures l'éblouissent, il reste immobile. Sous cette lumière blanche, l'image de Yuki lui vient à l'esprit et ferme les yeux et se laisse doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Le matin se lève. Toma rend visite à son beau frère et découvre un appartement sens sus sous et remarque des taches de sang, éparpillées un peu partout. Le producteur cherche du regard Yuki et le trouve dans un piteux état dans sa chambre, la main ensanglantée. Toma se précipite à son chevet et lui supplie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé mais Yuki ne prononce que le nom de Shuichi et rien d'autre. Le serrant contre lui, Seguchi imagine la nuit terrible qu'Eiri a du vivre et se promet de le faire payer au chanteur des Bad Luck.

* * *

Shuichi ouvre doucement ses paupières encore éblouies par la lumière du soleil. Brusquement il se lève et se découvre dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Il essaye de se rappeler de sa soirée mais rien à faire, rien ne lui revient. Il entend quelqu'un toquer à la porte et cette personne entrait : c'était Taka. Amenant un plateau rempli de mets de luxe, elle était triste mais aussi un petit peu souriante. Elle dépose son plateau sur le lit dans lequel Shuichi a dormi et lui invite à manger. Shuichi se pose plein de questions à commencer aux circonstances qui l'ont amené chez Taka, l'ex petite amie de Yuki. Le chanteur remarque qu'elle était bien habillée et qu'elle se force à sourire devant lui. Shuichi mange de bon cœur mais soudain, il s'arrête et commence à poser des questions à Taka.

Taka : Shindo san, tu te sens mieux depuis notre rencontre nocturne ?

Shuichi : nocturne ?

Taka : c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir mais je crois que Yuki m'aurait détesté si je lui avais dit que je t'ai aidé à te suicider en te roulant dessus. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ta mort et les reproches de Yuki sur ma conscience quoiqu'il m'en veuille sûrement après ce que je t'ai fait.

Shuichi (tout rouge) : comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que …

Taka : Mais à quoi tu penses ? Je ne t'ai même pas touché cette nuit enfin si pour te transporter jusqu'ici. Ah moi qui pensais passer une bonne nuit dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de Tokyo, je suis réduite à dormir dans le salon pour laisser mon lit douillet à un sale gamin qui croit en plus que je l'ai violé.

Shuichi : désolé mais …

Taka : bon voici des vêtements pour toi. Je crois qu'ils sont à ta taille.

Shuichi : mais c'est des vêtements de luxe. Je ne peux pas porter ça.

Taka : tu veux quand même pas porter ton T-shirt et ton jeans ? Je te rappelle que l'on est dans un hôtel grand luxe ; un minimum de tenue est nécessaire et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu me donnes une mauvaise image en étant habillé comme une personne normale. Tu te dépêches de t'habiller. La voiture nous attend.

Shuichi : mais je vais quand même pas aller au studio habillé comme ça !

Taka: et pourquoi pas ?

Shuichi : Je vais avoir l'air d'un pingouin et Hiro va se moquer de moi.

Taka: J'en ai marre de t'entendre chialer. Tu la fermes et tu t'habilles à moins que tu veuilles sortir nu dehors car tes autres vêtements sont au pressing et j'ai envoyé la facture à l'adresse de Yuki. Alors tu te tais et tu te dépêches !

Taka ferme violemment la porte de la chambre. Seul dans la chambre, Shuichi se gratte la tête en pensant à la manière d'enfiler ses nouveaux habits. Shuichi repense aux circonstances dans lesquelles Taka l'a trouvé. « _Je me suis enfui de chez Yuki, je crois mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce s'est-il passé pour que l'on soit obligé de nous séparer ? Yuki, pourquoi _? » Dix minutes plus tard, Taka entre de la chambre et découvre Shuichi en train d'enfiler sa veste. Elle ne peut dire aucun mot face à ce Shuichi qui avait beaucoup de classe mais elle remarque que le chanteur avait mal enfilé sa chemise. Elle s'approche de lui pour essayer de la remettre correctement. Shuichi la remercie mais elle détourne ses yeux du regard de Shuichi. Quand il est enfin prêt, ils se mettent à descendre et partent vers le NG corporation. Le chanteur est surpris de voir que c'est dans une mercèdes qu'il va arriver à son lieu de travail. Taka demande au chauffeur de les conduire à la société de Seguchi. Puis elle se rassoit à côté de Shuichi qui était pensif. Ne savant pas comment lui dire qu'elle l'avait drogué cette nuit là, elle lui parlait de son prolongement de son séjour au Japon et de son vol annulé au dernier moment. « Une histoire incroyable » pensait Shuichi. Comme Taka s'aperçoit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire parler Shuichi, elle demande au chauffeur d'accélérer même s'il était déjà à la vitesse limite autorisée. Le chauffeur exécute ses désirs et colle au plancher la pédale de l'accélérateur. Shuichi est surpris et Taka, croisant les bras, reste impassible. Une course folle commence dans les rues de Tokyo avec un fou furieux au volant. Shuichi demande au chauffeur d'arrêter mais Taka lui répond que son chauffeur ne savait parler que l'anglais, ce qui rendait Shuichi encore plus nerveux. Devant le bâtiment, Shuichi peut enfin souffler et reprend ses esprits. Taka ferme la portière derrière lui et lui souhaite bonne chance. La voiture part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Le chanteur parcourt les couloirs dans ses nouveaux vêtements et rencontre son équipe. Sakano était tellement surpris par le nouveau style de vêtements de Shuichi qu'il a laissé tomber sa tasse de café. K était aussi étonné qu'il touchait le front de Shuichi pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Le chanteur repousse sa main et Fujisaki intervient pour faire part à Shuichi d'une convocation dans le bureau de son cousin. Shuichi fait demi-tour et va vers le bureau de Seguchi. . Il allait toquer à la porte lorsque K lui tapotait sur son épaule. La présence de K lui rassure un peu et frappe à la porte avec plus de détermination.  
Il entre dans le bureau et voit Seguchi en train de lire un roman de Yuki. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses invités et ne leur adressait la parole lorsqu'il a terminé son livre. Seguchi leur sourit et demande à K la raison de sa présence.

K : je suis son manager et je dois suivre mon artiste là où il va.

Seguchi : pourtant c'est à la personne « Shuichi Shindo » que j'ai des mots à dire et non à cet artiste méritant qui a réussi à battre mon groupe. Je le félicite même.

K : bien puisque je ne suis plus utile, je me retire.

K ferme la porte du bureau derrière lui et Seguchi daigne de jeter un regard sur Shuichi. Il remarque sa tenue étonnante et lui jette au visage le livre qu'il venait de terminer de lire. Son doux sourire se transforme en un visage froid voire glacial. Shuichi regarde le livre et remarque que c'est le dernier livre paru de son amant.

Seguchi : C'était une belle histoire mais certainement celle qui clôt sa carrière.

Shuichi : Quoi ? Celle qui clôt sa carrière ?

Seguchi : Tout est de ta faute !

Shuichi :… mais…

Seguchi : J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais je t'avais prévenu. Ne t'approche plus d'Eiri !

Shuichi : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Yuki a ?

Seguchi : Ta présence n'est plus utile auprès de lui. Tu es celui qui a détruit sa carrière.

Shuichi : détruit sa carrière ?

Seguchi : exactement ! Alors pars toute de suite de la vie de Eiri !

Shuichi tombe sur ses genoux, ses mains bouchant ses oreilles. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues « J'ai détruit la vie de Yuki ! Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? À cause des événements d'hier soir dont je n'en ai aucun souvenir ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Yuki, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Yuki… ».

à suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuki entend quelqu'un sonner à sa porte d'appartement. Il reconnaît les vêtements de Shuichi et prie à cet enfant portant une casquette d'entrer. Il se déchausse et retire sa casquette. Des longs cheveux bruns en tombaient et c'était Taka qui se trouvait en face de Yuki. Le romancier la prend par son t-shirt et lui ordonne de dire où se trouve Shuichi. Taka remarquait le bandage de la main droite d'Eiri et lui supplie de la lâcher s'il veut savoir l'endroit où se trouve son amant. La jeune fille savait bien que Yuki était furieux contre elle et il avait bien de nombreuses raisons à commencer par l'avoir drogué lui et son amant. 

Yuki : tu avais tellement besoin des vêtements de Shindo pour entrer ?

Taka : à ton avis ? Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que c'était moi.

Yuki : Où est Shindo ?

Taka : à son lieu de travail. Et toi tu ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital pour soigner sa main droite ?

Yuki : elle n'a rien de cassé c'est déjà ça ? Mais elle risque de l'être si je te frappe.

Taka : je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière mais nous devrions aller à la société de ton beau-frère.

Yuki : ne change pas de sujet de conversation ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre d'excuses.

Taka : mais Shuichi risque de te perdre si Tohma le rencontre !

Yuki : …

Taka : Quand je te parle de Shuichi, tu restes tranquille. Ecoute-moi bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais vu l'état de ton appartement, Shuichi et toi êtes sûrement disputés violemment. Je suis quasi sûre que Tohma est venu ce matin et qu'il a remarqué ce bazar. Tu devrais expliquer à Tohma ce qu'il s'est passé et éviter le pire pour Shuichi et pour toi. Viens avec moi à la société et tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui.

Yuki : Shuichi n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. C'est uniquement de ma faute.

Taka : ah ?

Yuki : je l'ai blessé physiquement et psychologiquement. Je l'ai repoussé violemment alors que j'ai toujours agi pour son bien. Ce que j'ai fait hier soir l'a profondément blessé. Parce que même si je suis dur avec lui, je l'ai toujours fait pour son bonheur avant tout mais là, … je l'ai … perdu…

Taka : Yuki, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi ou non mais Shuichi ne s'en souvient même pas de cette nuit.

Yuki : comment ça ?

Taka : je l'ai recueilli hier : il était en larmes quand je l'ai retrouvé mais quand il s'est réveillé, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'est enfui de chez toi. En fait dans cette histoire, tu t'es blessé tout seul enfin plus pour longtemps… si tu continues à rester tranquillement dans cet appartement, tu vas vraiment perdre Shuichi.

Yuki : Hein ?

Taka : Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Tohma va tout faire pour te séparer de Shuichi. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état. Si tu tiens vraiment à Shuichi, viens avec moi à la société pour qu'on le raisonne avant qu'il soit trop tard. Eiri, ne refuse pas mon aide cette fois.

Taka tend la main à Yuki qui réfléchissait. Indécis, il préfère aller dans sa chambre et jette à la figure de Taka quelques uns de ses habits. Taka ne comprend pas vraiment l'utilité pour elle de se changer mais en face de Yuki, elle tire un sourire. Eiri lui ordonne de se changer car il la préfère avec des vêtements plus classes que les affaires de Shuichi. Pourtant Taka n'enfilait que la chemise que Yuki lui a jeté par-dessus du T-shirt de Shuichi et préfère garder le jeans du chanteur. Taka ouvre la porte et demande à son ancien petit ami de l'accompagner jusqu'au sous-sol de son immeuble. « Si tu crois que je vais laisser Eiri Yuki me conduire, tu peux toujours rêver. C'est moi qui vais te conduire à ton amant. Et je pense que Shuichi Shindo conduisant une moto passera plus inaperçue qu'un écrivain talentueux tel que toi. » Yuki avait quelques sueurs froides en tendant les paroles de Taka.

* * *

Shuichi était toujours dans le bureau de Seguchi encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de celui-ci. Seguchi lui relève la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Seguchi : je ne te déteste pas Shuichi. En tant qu'artiste, je t'apprécie vraiment mais tu es un parasite dans la vie d'Eiri alors, sors tout de suite de sa vie, Shindo.

Shuichi : Yuki… c'est de ma faute…

Seguchi : oui tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ta faute. Disparais de sa vie si tu l'aimes. Fais le pour son bien …

Shuichi : …pour son bien…

Le visage de Shuichi se reflétait dans les pupilles de Tohma. Il se sentait vidé en se regardant ainsi. Son président dégageait un tel charisme qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le chanteur se lève et hoche la tête et essaye de faire face à Tohma malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressent pour avoir blessé profondément Yuki.

Shuichi : Non… je sais que Yuki tient à moi, même si je l'ai blessé. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de rester avec lui.

Seguchi : je n'agis que pour le bien d'Eiri. Tu devrais en faire de même si tu tiens vraiment à lui au lieu de t'imposer dans sa vie comme tu le fais maintenant.

Shuichi : Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous ne savez rien de notre vie privée. Je vous …

La porte du bureau s'ouvre : Yuki et Taka étaient ensemble pour savoir si tout allait bien. Shuichi remarque le bandage de la main droite de son amant et comprend à présent les paroles de son président. Tohma était surpris de la présence de Taka qui devait censée être à New York. Il les salue mais en passant à côté de Shuichi, il lui murmure à son oreille : « tu as vu ce que tu as fait à sa main ? C'est toi qui l'as blessé. »  
Shuichi cligne des yeux et part sans un mot du bureau de Seguchi. En passant à coté d'eux, Shuichi se contentait de grader la tête haute et inflexible mais Taka remarquait une fine pluie de larmes venant des yeux de celui-ci. Il ferme la porte derrière et Taka pousse Yuki vers la sortie. Le romancier trébuche et demande à Taka les raisons de son action.

Yuki : ohé, Taka ! Tu m'as forcé à venir ici et tu me pousses maintenant ! Cela veut dire quoi, cette histoire ?

Taka : tu ne poses pas de questions et sors du bureau. Je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner jusqu'ici mais je dois parler d'une affaire importante avec Seguchi.

Yuki : Tohma, qu'est-ce que tu as dit au petit pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Tohma : sa nouvelle ligne de conduite pour le bien au sein de son groupe et de la nouvelle politique de ma société.

Taka : tss... Plutôt les nouvelles recommandations pour ne plus blesser Yuki ou bien tu le menaçais pour que l'on croit qu'il a, de son gré, renoncé à ton cher Eiri.

Tohma : …

Taka : comme je le pensais ! T'as compris ce que je voulais dire, Yuki ?

Mais Yuki était déjà parti. Taka riait, et se demande quand celui-ci était sorti pour aller chercher Shuichi. Elle enlève sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise dans le T-shirt du chanteur des Bad Luck. Tohma la regarde et semble être fâché contre Taka mais il essaye de garder un visage souriant.

Tohma : Tu as d'habitude plus de classe que ça, Taka.

Taka : tu penses que des vêtements ordinaires ne me vont pas ? C'est vrai mais ça fait vraiment du bien de temps en temps de se lâcher. Seulement Shuichi n'a aucune classe en matière …disons…vestimentaire.

Tohma : je me disais bien que c'était toi qui avais habillé Shuichi. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore ici ?

Taka : j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. J'ai du prendre une chambre à l'hôtel puisque je n'ai plus la clé de ton appartement de fonction. Donc j'ai mis la note de l'hôtel au compte de ta société.

Tohma : un empêchement, dis-tu ?

Taka : oui et je vois que tu es toujours égal à toi-même quand il s'agit de notre cher Eiri mais tu devrais arrêter de l'enquiquiner.

Tohma : Tout ce que je décide pour lui est pour son bien et tu es mal placée pour en juger.

Taka : ha ha … ne prends pas tes grand airs avec moi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé et tu prétends protéger Eiri. Ça me fait rire, tu ne vois même pas pourquoi il a choisi Shuichi.

Tohma : …attends un peu ! Tu insinues que je suis égoïste avec Yuki ?

Taka : laisse-moi réfléchir un instant… oui !

Tohma : ne plaisante pas sur des choses comme ça ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça! Tu me fais trop penser à…

Taka : à qui ? Shindo Shuichi ou bien à notre Eiri quand il y avait 16 ans ?

Tohma :… Eiri…

Taka : Tu as compris ou il faut que je te fasses un dessin ?

Sakuma entre dans le bureau de Seguchi et saute sur Taka en pensant que c'était Shuichi. Elle tombe par terre sous le poids de Ryuichi. Le président court vers elle pour l'aide à se lever mais Taka s'en sortait bien tout seule. Sakuma s'excuse auprès d'elle pour l'avoir prise pour Shuichi. La chanteuse de Weiss l'embrasse sur le front signe qu'elle lui pardonne et se tourne vers Tohma.

Taka : alors tu as compris ?

Tohma : je pense.

Taka : au fait peux-tu me prêter les musiciens de Bad Luck. J'aimerais reprendre du service pendant quelques temps.

Tohma : bien entendu, Weiss est un adversaire fabuleux. Et son chanteur une personne formidable. Attends une seconde ? Pourquoi demandes-tu les musiciens de Bad Luck ?

Taka : Qui t'as dit que je voulais continuer sous le nom de Weiss ? Je vais simplement travailler avec les deux meilleurs atouts de NG.

Yuki a réussi à rattraper Shuichi dans le parc où ils se sont rencontrés la première fois. Le chanteur se retourne pour voir le visage essoufflé de son amant : il voulait le rejoindre mais en regardant sa main droite, il se refuse à s'approcher de lui et de même faire un pas dans sa direction. Il fait demi-tour quand il voit la main blessée de Yuki près de sa poitrine. Il se rend compte que Yuki l'enlaçait et qu'il le serre très fort contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse sous ses yeux. Shuichi pose sa main sur celle de Yuki. Shindo sent la douce chaleur du corps d'Eiri, cette douce sensation qu'il aimait mais en fermant les yeux, il se résigne à ne plus la ressentir et tourne sa tête.

Shuichi : pardon, Yuki.

Yuki : Tu n'as rien fait qu'il m'ait offensé.

Shuichi : peut-être mais pour moi c'est terminé.

Shuichi enlève sa main et se retire de l'étreinte du romancier. Il avance de quelques pas en avant puis il adresse un dernier regard amical à Yuki. « Merci Yuki mais aujourd'hui, je vais disparaître de ta vie » puis il continue sa route. Le vent soufflait et Yuki reste immobile seul dans ce parc, lieu où tout a commencé et où tout se termine. Shuichi continue de marcher sans se retourner, il marche droit devant lui. Yuki le regarde partir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Shuichi résonnent dans sa tête et l'empêchent psychologiquement de se mouvoir. « Tu vas disparaître de ma vie ? Pourquoi, Shuichi… ?», dit Yuki.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Une moto faisait plusieurs fois le tour d'un quartier de la ville. Elle passait sans cesse devant une maison puis elle s'arrête devant celle-ci. Les deux pilotes enlèvent leurs casques et se demandaient mutuellement s'ils sont bien arrivés. Ils frappaient à la porte et une jeune fille vient les recevoir. Elle s'excitait à la vue du motard et ne se préoccupait pas de la jeune fille qu'il l'accompagnait.

Taka : excusez-nous, est-ce bien la maison de Shindo Shuichi ?

Maiko : Hein ? Oh oui, il est mon frère et vous êtes qui par rapport à maître Yuki ?

Taka (en serrant le bras de Yuki) : c'est mon petit ami.

Maiko : quoi ? Mais je croyais que mon frère…

Taka : ils ont rompus il y a deux semaines et Yuki aurait quelque chose à rendre à Shuichi avant de partir à New york.

Maiko : mais je vous en prie, entrez !

Taka : je vous en remercie.

Maiko ferme la porte derrière eux et va chercher son frère. Taka parlait à voix basse pour que personne ne sache que c'était Tatsuha, déguisé en son frère, qui l'accompagnait. Le petit frère lui sourit et lui rappelle sa récompense pour s'être passé pour son frère. Taka avait soudainement peur puis elle jette depuis le couloir quelques coups de regard à l'environnement où Shindo vivait. C'était une maison assez banale mais charmante. Maiko descend des escaliers en compagnie de son frère. Shuichi en voyant Yuki, il le regarde un instant et les salue. Maiko prenait son manteau et ordonnait à son frère de les tenir le plus longtemps à la maison pour qu'à son retour elle retrouve son écrivain préféré.Maiko partie, tous les trois riaient en pensant à la farce involontaire que Taka avait préparé. Shuichi riait jusqu'à en pleurer en voyant Tatsuha rire. Il lui rappelait son amant qui lui avait souri une fois.

Taka : content de voir que tu vas bien !

Tatsuha : bon où est la salle de bain pour que je me changes ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta sœur baver sur moi en pensant que je suis mon frère.

Shuichi : la salle de bains est au premier étage sur ta droite.

Tatsuha : Thank you !

Taka : dis-moi pourquoi tu ne viens plus au studio depuis deux semaines ?

Shuichi : et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée en Amérique ?

Taka : affaire au Japon ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu sais que le concert annuel de la NG est pour bientôt et que tu risques de faire une partie du concert ? Comptes-tu y participer ?

Shuichi :…

Taka : bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, je te donne une maquette des chansons que tu devras interpréter sur scène. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour ton éventuelle prestation.

Shuichi : je n'irais pas !

Taka : Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

Shuichi : je n'irais pas !

Taka : pourquoi ? C'est ton plus grand concert de toute ta carrière. Non seulement il y a être retransmis dans le monde entier mais en plus tu pourrais chanter en compagnie de … ah, oui, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller. C'est à cause de ce qu'as dit Seguchi, l'autre jour ?

Tatsuha descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux chanteurs. Lejeune frère d'Eiri jette un coup d'œil à la tournure des événements. Shuichi serrait se mains et détourne son regard de la jeune fille. Tatsuha entre dans le salon et murmure à l'oreille de Taka quelques mots. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et adresse un sourire à Shuichi.

Tatsuha : dis Taka, tu sais comment occuper une fan de Yuki pendant des heures ?

Taka : Bien sûr et je peux même faire éloigner cette charmante jeune fille loin de chez elle.

Tatsuha : en tant qu'artiste ou bien ancienne copine de mon frangin ?

Taka : pourquoi pas les deux ? Donc c'est à ton tour d'entrer en contact avec Shuichi. Il est tout à toi.

Shuichi : Quoi ?

Shuichi était surpris par cette conversation. Taka se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour saluer la petite sœur de Shuichi. Elle lui présentait ses excuses pour n'avoir pas pu retenir Eiri chez elle mais elle demande son pardon en l'invitant à boire un verre à un café que son ami et écrivain a l'habitude de fréquenter. Maiko accepte tout de suite et laisse seul son frère à la maison sans se douter de la présence de Tatsuha. Dès qu'elles ferment la porte d'entrée, Tatsuha regarde intensivement le chanteur. Shindo ne comprenait pas ce regard et demande les véritables raisons de sa visite chez lui. Il pouvait encore comprendre celles de Taka qui est maintenant une de ses collèges de travail mais il ignore encore l'intérêt que Tatsuha gagnait en venant ici.

Shuichi : Pourquoi as-tu accompagné Taka ?

Tatsuha : elle avait besoin d'un guide et je me suis proposé.

Shuichi : elle pouvait très bien demandé mon adresse à Hiro ou à …

Tatsuha : à mon frère ? C'est ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuichi : … (détourne son regard)… est-elle redevenue la copine de ton frère ?

Tatsuha : ça se pourrait si tu décides vraiment d'abandonner mon frère. Elle n'attend plus que ta confirmation.

Shuichi : Tatsuha, je…

Le jeune garçon de 16 ans embrasse Shuichi qui était surpris mais le repousse aussitôt. Mais comme Tatsuha enlaçait très fort Shuichi, il tombe sur lui. Shuichi regardait attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur dont les cheveux semblaient être blond avec la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre de son salon. Shuichi pouvait voir son visage se reflétait dans les pupilles ténébreux de Tatsuha. Cela lui rappelait sa dernière rencontre avec Seguchi où il lui répétait que c'était de sa faute si Yuki était blessé. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Shuichi qui tombaient aussi sur les joues de Tatsuha. Le petit frère d'Eiri pouvait saisir quelques brimes des paroles

Shuichi : Excuse-moi … Yuki…

Tatsuha : Hé … ne me prends pas mon frère ! Si tu as des excuses à lui, va vers lui ! Je ne suis pas ton confesseur !

Reprenant ses esprits, Shuichi essuie ses larmes et aide tatar à se lever. Mais Shuichi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer devant le frère de Yuki. Son interlocuteur ne supportant plus ses pleurs inutiles, l'embrasse en espérant qu'il cesse ces gémissements qui deviennent de plus en plus insupportables. Shuichi se laisse faire mais quand il voyait Taka en train de s'accouder sous l'arche de la porte du salon, les observant depuis un moment. Dès que les lèvres du ténébreux ne touchaient plus celles de Shuichi, le chanteur laisse un mot sortir un mot de sa bouche.

Shuichi : Taka…

Tatsuha : ce n'est pas sexy d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'est pas le nom de ton partenaire.

Shuichi : c'est juste que Taka est là en train de nous observer depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Tatsuha : Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Taka : quel beau sens de l'observation !

Tatsuha : oh non ! Taka pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Taka : j'ai appris tout ce que je voulais sur Shuichi mais comme tu as osé le toucher, ta récompense est perdue.

Tatsuha : Mais c'est lui qui m'a forcé à le faire.

Taka : pourtant, je n'ai pas entendu quelque chose du genre « Tatsuha, embrasse-moi » ou « j'ai envie de toi » de la part de Shuichi donc, pour moi le contrat est annulé.

Tatsuha : pourtant je t'ai amenée à Shindo ! Allez tu peux bien fermer les yeux sur ça ?

Taka : le contrat disait que « si tu m'amenais à Shindo et que tu le touchais pas physiquement, je t'aurais arrangé une journée avec Sakuma ». Donc ton rendez-vous tombe à l'eau.

Tatsuha : Taka, s'il te plaît !

Taka : bon je vais faire un effort. Une heure de rendez-vous pas plus !

Tatsuha : non une demi-journée !

Taka : c'est pas très poli, ça ! Je fais des efforts monstrueux pour essayer de te satisfaire même si le contrat est rompu et toi tu te plains ! Si c'est comme ça, seulement une discussion téléphonique.

Tatsuha : non non je veux l'heure !

Taka essaye d'avancer vers Shuichi pour lui expliquer un dernier point qu'elle a oublié de lui dire. Mais comme Tatsuha lui collait à la jambe, elle avait du mal à se déplacer mais elle frappe avec son talon le nez de Tatsuha pour qu'il la lâche. Puis elle se tourne vers Shuichi, son index ponté vers lui.

Taka : écoute-moi bien Shuichi Shindo, chanteur des Bad Luck, j'ai reçu tout à l'heure un appel de notre président. Pour notre concert annuel, il est impératif que tu te présentes dans une tenue correcte à ce concert et il m'a ordonné de m'occuper personnellement de toi.

Shuichi : Quoi ?

Taka : allons Shuichi Kun, à partir de maintenant je suis ton manager personnel. Tu as assez discuté assez avec Tatsuha, il est temps de te remettre au travail et que l'on fasse un peu de shopping.

Shuichi : eh là, personne n'a demandé mon avis.

Taka : tu veux reconquérir Yuki ou pas ?

Shuichi : …

Taka : alors fais ce que je te dis et comme par miracle, Yuki tombera dans tes bras.

La jeune fille tend sa main vers Shuichi. Cette main qui se trouvait devant lui, Shuichi hésitait à la prendre. En regardant le visage souriant et confiant de sa concurrente, il lui prend sa main et la remercie pour son aide. Tenant sa main dans la sienne, Taka sentait que Shuichi n'était pas rassuré mais Tatsuha lui tapotait l'épaule. Shuichi se retourne.

Tatsuha : Taka est certes une fille un peu énervante sur les bords mais elle a un bon fond.

Shuichi : Si takun te fait confiance, alors moi aussi je le peux.

Taka : Shuichi…merci beaucoup… bon assez de bla bla, allons chez moi pour travailler. Ta voix doit être devenue un peu roque.

Shuichi : pas à cet hôtel, quand même ?

Taka : non, à mon appartement de fonction.

Shuichi : à ton appartement ?

* * *

Yuki était devant son ordinateur en train d'essayer d'écrire un nouveau roman. Mais l'inspiration ne venait plus vers lui depuis que Shuichi est parti de sa vie. Son appartement est vide, son atmosphère est lourde et silencieuse. Souvent, l'écrivain regardait pendant plusieurs minutes voire une heure une pièce de son appartement en pensant à ce que Shuichi ferait. On sonnait à la porte et Yuki va voir qui était ce. C'était Seguchi Toma qui lui rendait visite. Ne souhaitant pas le voir, il lui claque la porte au nez. Se doutant bien de son réaction, toma lui faisait savoir qu'il s'excusait pour avoir incité son amant à le quitter. Il s'adossait à la porte et lève les yeux leurs le ciel bleu azur. Yuki était lui aussi adossé à sa porte d'entrée fixant son salon vide.

Seguchi : c'est une très belle journée, Eiri ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ensemble ?

Eiri : l'envie me maque.

Seguchi : pourtant, tu ne me refusais rien avant que tu ne rencontres Shuichi. Aurait-il conquis toutes tes pensées ?

Eiri : …

Seguchi : si tu veux des nouvelles de Shindo, il est en ce moment chez Taka. Ils s'entendent à merveille et ont prévu un concert pour célébrer leur nouvelle et longue coopération et il semble que cela va bien au-delà de la relation de travail et ils t'offrent une invitation spéciale rien que pour toi.

Eiri : alors c'est bien… elle mérite plus Shuichi que moi.

Seguchi : est-ce bien ce que tu veux Eiri ? Après tout, tu es la personne la plus proche de Shuichi. Ça ne te fait rien qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de notre ancienne amie ? Après tout, cela ne me regarde pas trop. Je te laisse leur invitation.

Seguchi fait passer sous le bas de bas de la porte une enveloppe puis s'en va comme si rien n'était. Yuki prend l'enveloppe et découvre à l'intérieur un billet d'entrée pour le futur concert des plus grands groupes actuels de la NG Corporation. En voyant ce papier, il voulait le déchirer mais il ne le faisait pas. Yuki ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses jambes le portent plus et il tombe sur le sol abattu par un silence lourd et de son atmosphère glacial. Shuichi travaillait sous la direction de Taka à son appartement. Dans une mini cabine d'enregistrement que Seguchi avait construite dans son appartement, Taka et Shuichi pouvaient répéter du point de vue vocal les chansons qui devront être interprétées. Jour et nuit, ils travaillaient. Temps en temps, Shuichi n'en pouvait plus et demandait une bonne nuit de sommeil mais Taka refusait sous prétexte de la longue absence de Shuichi au studio de la NG et lui ordonnait de rattraper au plus vite son retard. Au bout de cinq jours intensifs de travail, Taka accordait une journée de repos bien méritée au chanteur de Bad Luck. Shuichi soufflait un bon coup et se détendait dans sa chambre. Taka était aussi épuisée mais elle n'allait pas se reposer comme son ami. Elle continuait de travailler dans le bureau de Seguchi Elle sortait de sa poche un papier sur lequel elle pouvait lire le déroulement du concert et se rend compte du chemin qu'il reste encore à faire. Elle sort aussi un papier et un crayon et se met à écrire. Une heure plus tard, Shuichi allait voir Taka pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il la trouve en train d'écrire sur un moreau de papier où il y avait plein de ratures. Taka s'apercevant de sa présence, s'arrête pour discuter avec lui et sur ses attentes.

Taka : félicitations Shindo pour ton travail de ces derniers jours. Finalement tu es prêt vocalement. Je vais te parler de notre prochain travail pour notre dernière semaine avant le grand concert. Tu pourras chanter en duo avec Sakuma.

Shuichi : c'est vrai ? Hourra, je vais chanter avec Sakuma.

Taka: ne t'excites pas trop vite ! Ce sont de nouvelles chansons que nous allons chanter. Si nous sommes les principaux constituants, il est vocalement impossible que nous tenions plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter et puis à la NG, nous adorons relever des défis. Et je vais faire part du tien que tu n'est pas obligé d'accepter : écrire une chanson en moins d'un semaine sachant que la composition de la musique nécessite 4 jours de travail pou le meilleur compositeur de la société. Ce qui revint à dire, écrire les paroles en moins de deux jours pour que l'on puisse la travailler. Alors prêt à le relever ?

Shuichi : Bien sûr ! Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite.

Taka : attends encore un instant ! Le concert ne sera pas simplement composé de nos chansons. Il y a aussi d'autres chansons que nous devons chanter en duo voire en trio. Et il se trouve que non seulement tu chantes avec Sakuma, mais tu chantes aussi avec moi.

Shuichi : Sakuma a une technique plus élevée que toi donc ce n'est pas un problème de chanter avec toi.

Taka : certes mais il faudra aussi danser.

Shuichi : danser ? En même temps que chanter ?

Taka : exactement ! Et cela demande de savoir les paroles mais aussi les pas. Heureusement que Sakuma a bien voulu prendre ta place sur certains duos mais malheureusement, il y en 3 qui te sont réservés donc il faudra que je t'apprenne à respirer correctement. Ceci est obligatoire pour la réussite du concert quant à ce défi, tu peux le laisser tomber.

Shuichi : Hors de question. Cette chanson sera ma plus belle création.

Taka : je n'en doute pas de toi et puis j'aurais été déçue si tu refusais car j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi est capable la personne qui a séduit Eiri Yuki.

Taka caresse le visage de Shuichi de sa main droite. Elle était souriante comme toujours. Elle se lève et lui murmure à l'oreille droite des mots doux. Il rougissait et lui prend la main. Elle passe sa main derrière son dos. L'autre main de Shuichi la prend puis Taka se jette dans ses bras en passant du coté gauche de Shuichi. Instinctivement, Shuichi mettait son bras derrière le dos. Taka tournait autour de lui en lui tenant fermement les mains. Puis elle exécute quelques tours sur elle–même et avec Shuichi pour se retrouver enlacée par le chanteur des Bad Luck. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir mais il prenait du plaisir à se laisser faire par les gestes de Taka et ne quittait pas une seconde le regard envoûtant de la jeune fille. Après quelques passes de danse, Taka se retrouvait enlacée par Shuichi. Elle était de dos pour lui. Taka le regardait et lui sourit.

Taka : tu apprends vite, Shuichi et tu danses divinement bien !

Shuichi : merci beaucoup !

Taka : Tu agis instinctivement et je pense que Trois jours de danses intensives et une journée de shopping devrait pouvoir nous occuper pour cette dernière semaine. Allez tu me libères de tes bras pour te mettre à ce bureau pour relever ton défi.

Shuichi : euh…oui

Le chanteur travaille toute la nuit pour écrire des nouvelles paroles mais il avait beaucoup de mal à commencer. Pendant ce temps, Taka s'entraînait aux nouvelles chorégraphies de ses chansons et à ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre à Shuichi pour qu'il soit totalement prêt pour le concert. Au bout milieu de la nuit, elle part de l'appartement laissant seul Shuichi travaillant dans le bureau. Le matin se lève dans l'appartement de Seguchi. Taka n'était pas encore rentrée de sa promenade nocturne. Shuichi dormait sur ses feuilles de travail, suite à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours. Une personne toque à la porte mais personne ne répondait. En posant sa main sur le manche de la porte, elle s'ouvre comme si on l'avait laissé ouvert. Elle entre en fermant derrière elle la porte d'entrée. Elle se déchausse puis part à la découverte de cet appartement qui lui était familier. Elle se dirige directement vers le bureau et découvre le chanteur endormi sur le meuble. Shuichi n'avait pas de couvertures sur lui et comme il ne portait que sur son frêle corps un Tshirt et un jeans. Elle enlève sa veste pour couvrir le haut du corps du chanteur, puis elle l'enlace pendant quelques instantsavant de partir de la pièce.

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Shuichi sent un doux parfum autour de lui. Il ouvre tout doucement les yeux et sent un vêtement chaud sur lui. Il saisit le col et reconnaît avec un peu de mal la veste de Yuki. Son corps encore engourdi, il essaye de marcher vers Yuki mais il trébuche et Yuki le rattrape. Dans ses bras, le chanteur respirait le doux parfum de la chemise de Yuki. Quand il était suffisamment éveillé, il s'aperçoit qu'il était dans les bras de son amant et qu'il l'embrassait. Shuichi voulait le repousser mais ce doux baiser l'empêchait d'agir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachaient, Yuki serre de plus belle son amant contre lui. Shuichi vient de comprendre à l'instant que Yuki lui accordait une place importante dans son cœur mais Shuichi en pleurait. Ses larmes tombent sur la nuque de l'écrivain avant se promenant su le buste de celui-ci. Ayant senti cette sensation, Yuki regarde le visage de Shuichi. Ses yeux était en larmes et suppliant d'avoir une explication sur son comportement. L'écrivain n'enlève pas cette eau pure avec ses doigts comme il le faisait d'habitude mais il les lèche. Shuichi ferme les yeux et lui demande ce qu'il faisait là. Après avoir aspiré la dernière larme de ces yeux, Yuki le regarde en face et caresse ses lèvres humides.

Yuki : tu m'as dit que tu voulais disparaître de ma vie mais moi, je ne le veux pas

Shuichi : Yuki…je ne voulais plus que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Yuki : la seule chose qui puisse me faire mal, c'est que tu sois loin de moi, Shuichi…

Shuichi : tu m'as appelé « Shuichi »… Yuki, est-ce que…

Le chanteur le regarde dans les yeux pour savoir s'il a compris le message de son amant. Yuki avait un regard triste, vague. Cette vision torture Shuichi et se jette dans ses bras en essayant de ne verser aucune larme mais c'était dur pour lui après ce qu'il lui a dit pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet écrivain talentueux. Son corps tremble et un seul mot sort de la bouche « Pardon ». Yuki l'embrasse à nouveau. Shuichi s'appuie sur le bureau de Seguchi pour pouvoir rester debout. Yuki lui demande de se reposer dans sa chambre et lui tend sa main pour l'aider. Son interlocuteur pose sa main dans la sienne et le romancier le tire vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Shuichi était un peu gêné mais remercie Yuki. Celui-ci le porte jusqu'à sa chambre et le dépose sur le grand lit couvert de drap blanc. Shuichi ne lâchait pas son porteur même s'il l'avait déposé sur son lit : il le retient avec sa chemise. Yuki monte sur le lit et l'embrasse sur le front. Il caresse les cheveux soyeux du chanteur. Allongé sur le lit, Shuichi prend la main de son amant et lui détourne le regard. Yuki embrasse sa nuque blanche et la lèche. Shuichi sentant la main de Yuki parcourir le haut de son corps pour enlever son Tshirt. Shuichi sent à présent le corps chaud de Yuki à travers sa chemise et en rougit de plaisir. L'écrivain lui léchait ses tétons qui se durcissaient au contact de sa langue et sa main continue à descendre de plus en plus bas du corps du chanteur jusqu'à sentir son membre excité par les actions de celui-ci. Une des mains de Shuichi rejoint cette main tentante et l'autre tient le drap blanc du lit.

Shuichi : arrête Yuki !

Yuki : c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Shuichi : mais, Taka risque de rentrer.

Yuki : ce n'est pas elle qui vas m'empêcher de te le faire.

Shuichi : Ah…Yuki…

Yuki enlève sa chemise et recommence sa besogne. Shuichi en ressent du plaisir et se demande intérieurement comment a-t-il pu supporter sa séparation avec Yuki. L'écrivain lèche alors le membre tendu de son amant pour lui faire oublier ses pensées et de ne se consacrer qu'à lui. Puis il enfonce un doigt dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet. Shuichi laisse échapper un souffle de douleur et ses mains serrent plus fortement le linge blanc. Le visage de Yuki se trouvait en face de lui et sa main gauche monte doucement le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent et pour faire oublier la douleur à Shuichi, Yuki l'embrassait et en profitait pour en mettre un second doigt. Shuichi serre la min de Yuki et son visage exprime la douleur. Leurs lèvres détachent et Shuichi expirait un souffle chaud de douleur. Yuki lui sourit et retire tout doucement ses doigts. Shuichi, très douillet sort un faible cri. Son corps transpire de plus en plus que Yuki avançait dans son désir. Pensant que Shuichi était enfin prêt, il embrasse Shuichi. Le chanteur, devinant ses intentions demandait l'arrêt immédiat mais Yuki n'en fait qu'à sa tête et demande à son compagnon de se détendre.  
Shuichi ferme les yeux et essaye de se détendre lorsque l'écrivain introduit son membre tendu dans l'orifice. Shuichi lâche la main de Yuki pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer. Sa besogne accomplie, Yuki se détache de Shuichi. Un liquide lacté coulait sur le ventre de Yuki et Shuichi lui présente ses excuses. Mais Yuki pose son doigt sur les lèvres de Shuichi et retire son arme de son étui.

Yuki : tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire. C'est plutôt moi.

Shuichi : Yuki…

Shuichi était heureux et l'exprime par un doux baiser à son amant. Yuki l'enlace puis tombe sur lui et lui murmure à l'oreille « puisque ça t'a fait tant plaisir, pourquoi ne pas le refaire ? » à ces mots, Shuichi lui tourne son regard. Il était à la fois surpris par cette proposition mais aussi par le visage attendri et sérieux de son compagnon. En guise de réponse, Shuichi lui caresse son visage et Yuki lui prend sa main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Yuki dépose sur le bureau une enveloppe à l'attention de son amant. Il ramasse sa veste et s'apprête à partir de l'appartement quand il rencontre dans le hall d'entrée, Taka. Ils se regardent un instant dans les yeux puis Yuki s'incline devant elle. La jeune fille ne comprend pas pourquoi Yuki a baissé sa tête devant elle mais lui demande de ne pas se montrer si respectueux envers elle. Mais en s'approchant de lui, Taka pouvait entendre les mots qu'il lâchait de sa bouche. « Prends bien soin de Shuichi ». elle recule de quelques pas et lui demande de se répéter. Yuki relève sa tête et ses yeux sont en larmes. En sortant de l'appartement, il lui répète ces mots « Prends bien soin de Shuichi ». elle se retourne et se retrouve en face de la porte d'entrée, seul objet entre elle et lui. Elle voulait le rejoindre pour lui demander des explications mais elle reste plantée devant cette porte. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'appartement en découvrant dans la chambre son colocataire endormi sur le lit. Elle met une couverture sur lui puis elle remarque qu'il était à moitié nu. Elle donne une bise sur son front et Shuichi disait « Yuki… » Taka vient à l'instant comprendre ce qu'il s'est passée pendant son absence et elle en pleure. « _était-ce ton cadeau d'adieu pour lui, Eiri ?_ » Elle sort de la chambre pour aller dans le bureau. Elle trouve une enveloppe pour Shuichi et ne peut s'empêcher de lire ce qu'elle contenait. Elle était surprise de ce qu'elle lisait et des larmes coulent sur son visage blanc. Elle les essuie et se résigne à satisfaire les désirs de Yuki. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, Eiri, je vais m'occuper de Shuichi pendant ton absence._ »

Le lendemain, Taka et Shuichi se mettent au travail et la jeune fille apprend les bases de sa chorégraphie. Elle lui montre d'abord sur une musique lente puis progressivement avec un tempo plus rapide. Avec ces pas, Shuichi arrive à deviner les gestes qu'il devait faire avec son corps et ses bras. Taka était impressionnée par la rapidité d'exécution de son colocataire. Elle était ravie de le voir mouvoir. Après deux heures de danses, elle lui propose de se reposer puis d'aller faire avec elle les boutiques pour ses tenues de concert. Shuichi était mort de fatigue mais il accepte sa proposition. Leur après midi était consacré à faire des achats. Dans une grande boutique spécialisée, Taka lui demandait de choisir plusieurs tenues qu'il serait susceptible de porter lors de son concert. Mais Shuichi choisit toujours un Tshirt avec un motif quelque pue insolite et un pantalon qui était soit un jeans soit un short. Déçue par ses goûts, elle avait prévue cela et a préparé plus d'une cinquantaine de tenues pour son ami. Elle l'entraîne dans la cabine d'essayage et lui fait essayer un nombre impressionnant de tenues.

Après deux heures d'essayages, seulement six ou sept ont été retenues par Shuichi sur la cinquante proposés par Taka. La jeune fille remarquait que Shuichi avait mal enfilé une de ses chemises. Taka allait l'aider en lui expliquant commet la mettre. En voyant Shuichi torse nu, elle rougit un peu et puis lui montre comment enfiler ce vêtement sur lui. Elle boutonne aussi à sa place, elle s'agenouille pour lui faire les derniers boutons. Cette position gênait Shuichi mais pas Taka qui trouvait cela normal. « Merci, Tachan » disait Shuichi. Ces mots interpellent la jeune fille et le regarde dans les yeux. Shuichi lui sourit et son visage était rempli de bonheur. Cela rappelait à la jeune fille une époque qui lui semblait lointaine. Elle était dans la même situation sauf qu'elle habillait Eiri lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Ils avaient le même sourire et disaient la même chose. Elle lui redonne son sourire. « _Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon cher Shuichi_ » Taka repensait à cette belle époque et finalement voit clairement ce qui a attiré l'attention d'Eiri pour lui. « _Shuichi est comme lui et tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme lui plus tard s'il venait à être trahi. C'est pour ça que vous me l'avez confié mais je pense sincèrement que je vais vous le rendre parce que cela me torture plus que cela me fait plaisir et c'est pareil pour toi. Seguchi, comment as-tu pu songer un seul instant qu'Eiri l'allait abandonné comme ça, et toi, Eiri, pourquoi cacher ses sentiments si pures devant lui alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'à être exprimé devant lui ?_ ».

* * *

A l'appartement de Yuki, Tatsuha reçoit de son frère un billet pour le concert événement de l'année. Il l'en remercie en criant dans tout le domicile de nom de Sakuma mais quelque chose lui tracasse : c'était un billet spécial qui lui a remis et plus aucune place n'est en vente. Yuki ne songeait même pas à assister à ce concert. Tatsuha réfléchit un instant et songe à son beau chanteur : Ryuichi Sakuma Yuki était perdu dans ses pensées et ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Taka et pour Shuichi. « _Taka est certes une fille formidable mais pourquoi revenir comme ça dans ma vie ? Et Shuichi ? L'a-t-il lu ? Que pense-t-il en ce moment ? Qui suis-je maintenant à ces yeux ?_ » Toutes ces questions se promènent dans la tête de Yuki.

Le soir du grand concert est enfin arrivé. Tout le monde prenait place dans la salle. Dans les coulisses, les trois chanteurs regardent les gradins qui se remplissaient. Taka regardait seulement à deux places précises et découvrent avec surprise que l'une des places est occupé par Tatsuha le petit frère d'Eiri. Shuichi le voyait lui aussi mais il n'était pas surpris. Ryuichi jouait avec son petit kumagoro pour se détresser. Les participants de l'ouverture se préparaient sur la scène cachée par un grand rideau rouge qui couvrait une partie de la scène. Elle était composé de deux parties : celle que l'on cachait avec le rideau et un partie rectangulaire mise en avant au centre pour les chanteurs aillent vers leur public. Mais il y avait aussi un écran géant pour que tous le monde puisse voir comme s 'ils était au devant de la scène et sur celle-ci trois grand écrans rectangulaires mis verticalement. Shuichi avait le cœur qui battait cent à l'heure mais Taka était là pour le rassurer. Les autres participants de concerts étaient aussi là et Sakano et Seguchi en tant que directeur, leur demandaient de faire de leur mieux et de faire honneur au compositeur qui a travaillé hardiment à l'élaboration des nouvelles chansons. Le président voulait parler un instant en aparté avec le chanteur des Bad Luck pour s'excuser de son attitude passé et lui félicite d'avoir relevé et réussi son défi. Shuichi le remercie et lui promet de faire honneur à ce concert. Mais une seule chose préoccupait l'esprit de Taka, Shuichi et de Tohma : Eiri n'est pas là à ce concert.

* * *

Les mêmes questions se trouvaient encore dans la tête de l'écrivain. Il ne trouve aucune réponse plausible à ces questions et pour se détendre, il fouille dans une poche de sa veste pour chercher son paquet de cigarettes et fait une étrange découverte en serrant quelque chose de fin dans sa poche. Il le sort de sa poche et il était surpris de découvrir un tel présent à l'intérieur de sa veste.

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8 un joli concert

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

un chapitre remplie de musique... qui apporte quasi rien à l'histoire

* * *

Une vidéo se déclenche et les spectateurs la regardent attentivement. Le label de la compagnie apparaît puis ils pouvaient voir des images de la répétition dans quatre petits espaces puis le centre de l'écran laisse défiler des photos des trois groupes qui faisaient l'objet de ce concert inédit et original. Pour les spectateurs, c'est le signe d'ouverture du concert.

Le rideau se lève et la musique d'ouverture commence. Le guitariste et les claviéristes, situées en hauteur par rapport à la scène principale, jouent cette musique. Une dizaine de couples dansaient pour introduire le début du spectacle.

Pendant près de 30 secondes étaient nécessaire aux chanteurs pour entrer en scène et se mettre en avant. Taka se trouvait au milieu du trio et portait une magnifique tenue noire dont le haut étaient composé d'un voilé complétée de paillettes qui lui cachait la moitié de son buste et dont le bas étaient composé d'un pantalon fait avec le même tissu pour la jambe droite et d'un tissu plus opaque pour l'autre jambe. Il y avait une grande ouverture latérale sur le coté droit de son pantalon et n'hésite pas à la mettre en valeur. Ryuichi et Shuichi était respectivement à sa gauche et à sa droite.

Tous les deux portaient la même tenue : une chemise noire entre ouverte dont le col étaient en froufrous, un long tissu pailleté qui leur servait de ceinture à leur pantalon en cuir moulant. Ces vêtements avaient fait de l'effet au public et ils se mettent à chanter ensemble pour le refrain placé en début de la chanson. Puis chacun de leur tour il chante un ou deux vers du premier couplet à la fin de leur chant, ils se retournent puis dans le même ordre ils tournent leur regard vers le public en essayant de mettre le plus possible en valeur leur attributs respectifs.

Puis deux danseuses et un danseur arrivent à leur niveau pour les aider à danser en couple comme les autres. Lorsqu'il ne chantaient pas entre les deux couplets, le trio se met au centre de la scène principale et prennent une pose pour les personnes du public qui ont pensé à prendre leur appareil photo. Puis ils chantent le deuxième couplet avec le même principe que pour le premier couplet puis d'autres danseuses et danseurs viennent les assister pour la chorégraphie du refrain. Ensuite chacun des couples formés par l'un des chanteurs de dirige vers un point précis de la scène : Ryuichi allait vers la gauche de la scène, Shuichi à droite et Taka vers le fond.

Puis leurs partenaires rejoignent la place principale pour exécuter quelques magnifiques passes pendant la période instrumentale. Les trois chanteurs dansent sur le même tempo qu'eux dans leur coin puis ils reviennent en avant et chantent la fin de leur chanson, seuls. A la dernière note de la musique ils se mettent à nouveau au centre et prennent une pose originale pour clore l'ouverture du concert.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements vient prendre la relève de la musique. Les danseurs et Sakuma partent vers les coulisses pour se préparer pour la prochaine chanson. Taka et Shuichi remercie le public pour leur venue et leurs applaudissements et commencent une discussion qui ne semble ni sérieuse ni préparée.

Taka : Tourne-toi Shuichi pour que l'on puisse voir à quel point tu élégant.

Shuichi : tu veux me voir de dos ?

Taka : t'as vraiment un joli fessier. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt ?

Shuichi (tout rouge) : oh toi, ça va avec ta jambe à demi découverte.

Taka : ah tu trouves qu'elle n'est pas assez découverte ? (enlève son voile noire et le jette vers le public) et comme ça tu préfères, Shuichi ?

Shuichi : (en entendant les hou houlements du public) : là c'est trop ! C'est toute ta jambe que l'on voit. Bon vas t'habiller en coulisses.

Taka : oki, chef ! (part vers les coulisses)

Shuichi : (hou houlement de la foule) ah non ne me dites pas que vous voulez la revoir comme ça ? Bon je vais devoir faire la présentation tout seul. Bon ben je vais vous laisser apprécier Sakuma Ryuichi et les Nittle Grasper. (part aussitôt vers les coulisses)

* * *

Ryuichi arrive par le fond pour chanter au moins trois quarts d'heures : Trois quarts d'heure pour chanter que des grand succès de sa carrière. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres chanteurs s'activent pour être prêts la fin de la prestation de Sakuma. Ensuite, les trois membres du groupe font un petit discours et la présentation de la prochaine chanson. Dès qu'ils ont terminé leur prestation, ils désignent une personne du public. Le président lui donne quelques consignes pour le bon déroulement du spectacle puis ils quittent la scène et laissent leur place à une fille du public monté sur scène avec un cerf volant.

Dès que la musique de la prochaine chanson sonne, elle jouait avec cet instrument en essayant de le faire voler. Des couples de danseurs arrivent et l'aident à faire voler le cerf volant. Quand il est entée dan les coulisses, il en sort un plus grand avec une personne accroché ce cerf volant. Puis ils font leurs chorégraphies pour introduire le couple de chanteurs Shuichi et Taka.

Au devant de la scène, Taka commence à chanter pour aider Shuichi à trouver le ton du chant. Il reprend sur une même onde vocale la chanson. Tout en chantant, ils exécutent la chorégraphie qu'ils ont mise en place. Taka prenait de temps en temps les mains de Shuichi lorsque cela était nécessaire mais la plupart du temps, ils dansaient indépendamment de l'autre et pour la seconde partie de la chanson ils viennent chercher la chercher la jeune fille pour la faire danser avec eux.

De temps en temps, le couple exécute les mêmes mouvements que les danseurs sauf les portées. Leurs vêtements étaient assortis, pour Shuichi un costume chinois noir décorée d'un dragon d'argent qui parcoure le haut de son corps tandis que Taka avait un haut rouge dont le derrière descendait comme une cape et qui ne cachait que la partie sensuelle de son corps et un pantalon moulant noir pailleté. A la fin ce la chanson et en prévision de la prochaine, le monde qui étaient sur scène se sépare en deux : ceux qui était derrière Shuichi et ceux qui était derrière Taka puis Nakano et Suguru arrivent dans des vêtements assortis à ceux des chanteurs.

Ils demandent à la jeune spectatrice de les rejoindre et la remercie de sa participation. Elle rejoint le public et les deux chanteurs vont vers les musiciens de Bad Luck et discutent environ un bon quart d'heure pour permettre à l'autre groupe de se préparer correctement.

Nakano : faudrait décrocher cet homme qui se trouve au dessus de notre tête.

Taka : on peut le laisser là haut ! Il est bien comme ça, non ?

Shuichi : Bon on le ramène sur Terre sinon Seguchi va nous crier dessus.

Suguru : vous êtes magnifiques, Melle Taka !

Taka : vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, les gars ! n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Nakano : je te préférais avant dans l'ouverture…

Shuichi : ah non ! Hiro, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Nakano : baka ! Au fait, Sakuma, qu'est-ce pour toi ?

Shuichi : Un dieu !

Suguru : il faut que tu dises n'importe quoi.

Taka : Moi aussi, je le considère comme un dieu et il n'y a pas à ça. Il est génial.

Nakano : même Taka se met aussi.

Suguru : ah qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Shuichi : de la fumée ! Au secours un incendie se propage ! (il part vers les coulisses)

Suguru : vite un extincteur. (part vers les coulisses)

Nakano : n'importe quoi ! Il ne voit pas que c'est une fumée artificielle !

Taka : quels ignares ! En tout je me demande si c'est comme ça qu'apparaît un dieu.

Nakano : hé bien chez spectateurs, voici une surprise pour vous.

Taka : Nittle Grasper vous a concocté une mise en scène spectaculaire et inoubliable.

Nakano : avec en prime un titre inédit (ils partent ensemble vers les coulisses).

Deux projecteurs dirigent leur lumière sur les deux claviéristes situés en hauteur par rapport à la scène : Tohma joue à droite et Noriko à gauche. Ils jouent l'introduction de la chanson. La fumée commence à se dissiper et une ombre impressionnante monte sur la scène. Les fans de Sakuma s'écrient en entendant sa voix. Pendant le premier couplet il chante derrière ce mur de papier blanc qui le sépare de son public. Lorsque un grand grondement arrive, il traverse ce mur et les fans l'acclament.

Avec son pantalon moulant et sa chemise blanche dont le col était en froufrous, il avance au plus près de son public. Quand le refrain arrive, il se remet au centre de la scène pour terminer sa chanson. De temps en temps il avance vers son public dont certaines spectatrices lui remettaient des fleurs. Il en prend une au hasard et se dirige de nouveau au centre de la scène. Pendant la partie instrumentale de la chanson, la lumière de projecteurs s'estompe sur les deux musiciens tandis que Sakuma ouvrait complètement sa chemise. Des lumières s'allument et s'éteignent toutes les secondes et leurs faisceaux se dirigeaient dans tous les sens.

Ce jeu de lumières, les spectateurs l'apprécient et ne peut s'empêcher de hurler de joie car ils saccadent la séquence où le chanteur ouvre sa chemise. Noriko arrive sur le devant de la scène en venant du fond gauche et prend la fleur que Sakuma a cueillie dans le public. Elle effleure la partie découverte du corps de Sakuma avec cette fleur et en se collant assez près de lui tandis que celui reprend le chant. Les lumières des projecteurs se promènent sur la scène. Tohma arrive à son tour par derrière de du côté opposé de celui de Noriko et vient enlever la chemise de Ryuichi Noriko s'en va vers la gauche et Sakuma, torse nu, enlève à son tour la veste longue de son camarade. Tohma en tournant sur lui-même pour aider Ryuichi, se retrouve dans une tenue très légère composé d'un gilet pailleté d'argent sans manches ouvert et son pantalon noir coiffé d'un chapeau assorti à sa tenue. Il prend le bras de Sakuma et le maintient tendu tout en se rapprochant de sa nuque. Tout en chantant, Sakuma détourne son regard invitant la musicienne à les rejoindre. Les lumières qui clignotaient permettent à Tohma de placer son chapeau sur la tête de Sakuma et Noriko se pend à Sakuma et se retient de ne pas tomber en se tenant à l'aide de son bras sur le corps de Ryuichi Tohma faisait semblant d'embrasser la nuque de Sakuma pendant que Noriko se place correctement. Pendant la dernière partie instrumentale, ils gardent cette position : Sakuma reste tranquillement, Tohma semble lécher sa nuque de haut en bas et Noriko jouait avec sa fleur sur le corps de Sakuma. Lors de la note finale tous les lumières se braquent sur eux : les trois membres du groupe tournent leur regards vers le public et sur le chapeau de Sakuma était inscrit le nom du groupe en argent : « NITTLE GRASPER ».

Tout le monde applaudit le groupe et les photographes de stars d'un jour envoient des millions de flashs sur eux. Puis deux lumières montent sur les endroits où il y avait les deux claviers. A la place des deux membres de Nittle Grasper, se trouvent Suguru et Taka qui saluaient le public et descendaient de leurs postes.

Nakano fait son entrée et reste la partie droite de la scène pour ne pas gêner les photographes dont les flashs continuaient à apparaître. Pour bien rigoler, la guitariste prend son téléphone portable et prend plusieurs photos du groupe sous tous les angles. Taka, tenant son micro, lui demande de revenir faire la présentation suivante mais il n'écoutait pas. Les Nittle Grasper commençaient à se fatiguer mais ils tenaient bon.

Après cinq minutes de séances photo, la figure se démonte et les deux garçons ramassent leurs habits respectifs pour retourner en coulisses. Nakano les suit pour continuer à prendre les photos. Suguru le poursuit et Taka reste seule sur scène. La jeune fille ramasse le chapeau des Nittle Grasper. C'est alors que Seguchi revient sur scène pour récupérer son chapeau qu'il a oublié. Mais Taka le retient pour l'aider à faire une scène devant le public. Tohma essaye de s'essuyer discrètement sa bouche avec sa main et Taka en profite pour le taquiner.

Taka : alors ce repas que tu as dégusté avec Sakuma, était-il bon ?

Tohma : oui ça allait mais… oh non… (essaye de garder un visage sérieux mais n'arrive pas)

Taka : AH là là… Seguchi est vraiment trop facile à piéger …

Tohma : mais j'en connais quelqu'un qui aurait bien voulu être à ma place (montre Taka du doigt).

Taka : moi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de blagues.

Tohma : non, non c'est à toi que je pensais.

Taka (se met à rire) : ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Tohma : de plus que tu dois savoir garder ton sérieux pour après.

Taka : c'est bien toi qui as voulu bien produire Bad Luck ?

Tohma : Oui et alors j'ai bien fait, non ?

Taka : bien sûr et nous allons admirer leur prestation. BAD LUCK !(part avec Tohma dans les coulisses)

Le concert se poursuit avec la partie des Bad Luck. Shuichi chantait vraiment bien. De toutes ses prestations, celle-ci était la meilleure. Toute son équipe le remarque aussi. En coulisses, Taka se prépare mais elle regarde aussi le spectacle de Shuichi. En le regardant, des souvenirs profonds lui revient en mémoire : surtout l'époque où elle était heureuse avec Eiri. Ces souvenirs sont interrompus par l'interpellation de Ryuichi par l'intermédiaire de sa peluche rose.

Le visage d'enfant et souriant de son partenaire lui suffit à faire oublier son passé et le remercie. En agitant sa peluche devant elle, Ryuichi essayait de lui faire passer un message « _Kumagoro est prêt et pense réussir après avoir beaucoup travaillé._ » Taka devine sans peine qu'il fait référence à son passé enfoui. Elle embrasse sur le front Ryuichi et tous les deux se préparent pour leur entrée. Pendant que les membres de Bad Luck jouent une petite comédie devant le public, la scène se préparent à accueillir la mise en scène de la prochaine chanson. Dès que les premières notes sonnent sur la scène, Bad Luck s'éclipse vers les coulisses.

Des personnages de tailles humaines en papier dansent sur la scène, l'introduction terminée, les personnages féminins se retournent et les danseuses et Taka retirent le personnage de papier. Elles étaient toutes habillées dans un costume traditionnel japonais. Taka chantait la moitié du premier couplet pendant que Sakuma se découvre à son tour, portant lui aussi un costume traditionnel japonais. Ils avancent main dans la main vers le devant le scène tout en chantant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient fini de chanter pour la seconde fois le refrain, Ryuichi danse avec les danseurs qui se sont découverts à partir de ce moment pendant que les filles retirent les kimonos pour laisser place à une tenue beaucoup plus légère. Les garçons en font de même, après les filles. Si leurs danseurs portent un gilet argenté et un pantalon noir, Sakuma porte au lieu du gilet d'une chemise noire avec une cravate rouge. Ils terminent la chanson dans ces tenues, le couple jouent avec le regard, les gestes et les éventails pour aller les fond de la scène chanter le refrain qui clôt la chanson.

Un bateau apparaît sur les écrans du fond. Le couple se sépare et rejoint les coulisses chacun de leur côté. Puis le bateau s'envole comme s'il avait embraqué le couple pendant les dansent faisaient leurs au revoirs avec les éventails.

Tout le monde applaudit Taka et Sakuma reviennent sur scène pour remercier son public. Les deux autres membres de Nittle Grasper viennent à leur tout pour distraire le public. Sakuma perd son visage sérieux et commence à s'amuser avec eux. Pour commencer, Ryuichi enlève sa cravate et la met autour du cou de Tohma en profitant pour lui faire un petit bisou dans le cou puis part vers Noriko alors que Taka va vers le claviériste. Tohma avait sa main collée à l'endroit où Ryuichi l'avait embrassé.

Toute l'assistance en rie sauf Tohma qui était tout gêné. Pendant cinq minutes, Taka, Noriko et Tohma discutent pour occuper le public. Ensuite, ils laissent la scène libre pour le duo Shuichi/Ryuichi que tout le monde attendait.

* * *

Le concert se passait ainsi avec des petites pauses entre les chansons pour permettre à tout le monde de récupérer. Ensuite vient le tour de la partie solo de Taka. Comme à son habitude, elle chante avec des tenues très sexy mais aussi dans des tenues soft surtout quand la chanson demandait de la danse. à la fin de chaque chanson, elle levait un rideau d'argent et sa tenue changeait. Pour une chanson, il y avait une tenue différente. Toutes ces chansons avaient soit une chorégraphie coquine où un danseur essaye de la séduire soit une chorégraphie soft pour montrer le travail formidable des costumiers.

Pour la dernière chanson, un rideau fin tombe sur la scène car elle mettait en place sa surprise. Noriko était au devant pour occuper l'esprit du public. Quant tout était prêt, la scène est découverte. Pour sa surprise, Taka optait une tenue des milles et une nuits. Il n'y ait quasiment peu de lumières sur elle et les danseuses qui l'entouraient. Pendant l'introduction, elle fait la danse du ventre en faisant du vent avec son éventail en compagnie des autres filles et les danseurs arrivent. La danse s'accompagne par des lumières de couleurs vives et chaudes mélangé à des couleurs froides. Ce jeu de lumières suffisait à éclairer toute la scène. Pendant la première partie de la chanson, les danseurs semblaient la séduire pendant que Taka séduisait son public avec sa tenue assez voyante et brillante.

Puis pour la seconde partie de la chanson, c'était les danseuses qui étaient éblouis par sa lumière. Et pour la dernière partie, un danseur joue le rôle de son partenaire. Tout le monde était sous le charme de jeune fille qui séduisant son public avec sa danse du ventre. Elle reste tout le temps au centre de la scène et ne se déplace que rarement contrairement à ses autres danses. Lors du refrain final, les garçons dansent autour d'elles et lors des dernières notes, tous les danseurs et danseuses se regroupent autour d'elle. Lorsque la note finale sonne, son partenaire lui prend son bras tendu et tout le monde sourit à son public.

Tohma arrive en applaudissant son amie. Taka le rejoint immédiatement en essayant de ne pas marcher sur son voile orangée. Tohma lui faisait quelques compliments sur sa prestation mais il remarque que Taka n'arrêtait pas d'agiter son éventail.

Tohma : Taka, arrête un peu de faire du vent !

Taka : c'est que j'ai chaud !

Tohma : si tu as tellement chaud, enlève ton haut.

Taka : (réfléchit un instant et entend les hou houlements du public) merci mais non. Ha ha…

Tohma : j'ai vu des gens qui tenaient des pancartes où je pouvais lire « Godness Taka »

Taka : (lance un bisous vers le public) Thank you very much !

Tohma : j'ai beaucoup aimé la danse de tout à l'heure. Tu peux la refaire là sans musique ?

Taka : bien sûr

Tohma : (applaudit) pas mal ! mais dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi bien habillée mais … qu'est-ce tu fais, Taka ?

Taka : je montre au public comment je peux changer de tenue en me servant de toi.

Taka l'entraîne au milieu de la scène et lève un rideau argenté et Tohma apparaît dans un costume d'argent. Le public les applaudit et le couple introduit la chanson suivante : une chanson de Ryuichi Sakuma « let me alone ». ils partent en coulisses. Mais une chose interpelle le couple. Dans un coin du public, ils aperçoivent leur ami Eiri Yuki.

* * *

La musique est lancée. Une lumière illumine sur Sakuma, habillé pour cette chanson comme un yakuza, qui se dresse devant son public et attrape un chapeau qui venait des coulisses. Pendant l'introduction il danse avec ses huit partenaires. Puis il s'accroupit. Pendant le premier couplet il effectue une chorégraphie quelque différente des autres puis ils dansent ensemble pendant le refrain. Puis lors du deuxième couplet, Sakuma prend son chapeau et effectue une pose photographique son chapeau collé à lui et où sont nom est dessus.

Pendant la période instrumentale, Ryuichi se bat contre chaque couple de danseurs avec un jeu de mains. Puis tout revient à la normal et pendant la dernière partie musicale, Sakuma avec sa main tire sur chaque danseur qui se sont mis en demi cercle autour de lui. La musique s'éteint lorsque il soufflait sur ses bouts de doigt. Tout le monde applaudit.

Pendant ces quatre minutes de chant, Taka donnent des consignes de dernière minute à toute l'équipe en particulier à Shuichi. Les personnes de l'ombre apportent les dernières améliorations. Taka explique la situation à Shuichi qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

Shuichi : Mais pourquoi je ne tiens pas mon rôle pour cette chanson ?

Taka : non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on choisit la deuxième chorégraphie. Et puis j'ai remarqué que vu que je suis un peu plus grande que Toi ça ne pourrait pas se faire. Alors on change de costume et on fait comme avant.

Shuichi : Mais je ne rappelle pas trop des pas et ça va être la catastrophe !

Taka : n'aie crainte,je vais t'aider puisque c'est moi qui a mis en place la chorégraphie et puis pour les paroles on est obligés de savoir toute la chanson. Tu chanteras ma partie et moi la tienne.

Shuichi : mais…

Taka : tu veux reconquérir Yuki ou pas ? Dis-toi que c'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça !

Shuichi : ce n'est pas facile ce que tu me demandes.

Taka : hum… (réfléchit un instant) … oui je penses que ça fera l'affaire… tu as besoin d'une aide visuelle... alors je vais te donner cette aide...

Shuichi : tu me fais peur, Taka !

Tohma murmure à l'oreille de Noriko les modifications de Taka et pour lancer la chanson suivante, elle joue avec le président au jeu ni oui ni non. Sakuma arrive discrètement derrière Tohma. La claviériste le voyant, pose la question fatidique à Tohma qui avait bien joué avec elle.

Noriko : Aimes-tu Kumagoro ?

Tohma : pourquoi cette question ? eh bien…

Sakuma : OUI !

Ryuichi saute au cou du président. Celui-ci tombe sous le poids de Sakuma et le chanteur montre la peluche à son amie. Tout le monde en rie même Tohma. Puis les membres de Nittle Grasper saluent le public avant de partir vers les coulisses.

* * *

Il y avait 4 groupes de personnesde deux danseurs traînent une danseuse envelopper dans un grand tissu blanc. Un homme avance vers le devant de la scène, portant Shuichi sur son dos. La musique était douce et lente. Le paysage du Sahara défilait sur les écrans, la lumière gagne en intensité lorsque le couple de chanteurs atteint le milieu de la scène. Shuichi faisait quelques mouvements avec son bras.

La musique devient de plus en plus rapide, les danseuses sortent de leurs draps blancs et Shuichi descend de son porteur qui avait toujours la tête baissée au public. Il se met à la gauche de Shuichi. Pour cette chanson, Shuichi porte un pantalon bleu très flash et un haut rouge qui couvre tout son haut sauf une partie de ses épaules. Il y a un long tissu blanc fin qui lui sert d'accessoire de danse. Quant à son partenaire, tout son ensemble était rouge pailleté et couvert la même partie du corps que Shuichi. Il avait au lieu du tissu blanc une ceinture noire et une sorte de jupe en cuir brun qui était assorti à son ensemble. Shuichi tourne ses bras en l'air alors que son partenaire tourne sa tête. Il se met devant lui la tête toujours baissée puis la relève soudainement.

Les filles hurlent quand elles voyaient Eiri Yuki sur scène en compagnie de Shuichi. Tatsuha n'en revenait pas et imagine la voix de chant de son frère. Quant au vrai Eiri Yuki dans les tribunes, il était aussi surpris et retire ses lunettes pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Yuki (NB: en fait c'est taka, amis c'ets jsute pourrendrecette artie plus lisible) fait tourner Shuichi autour de lui sur un tour. Shuichi baisse la tête et se libère des mains de Yuki. Son partenaire s'agenouille à coté de lui pendant que Shuichi met son ruban sous sa botte droite. Puis il va vers le fond de la salle et Yuki se dirige vers le devant de la scène chanter la fin du premier couplet.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi se fait envelopper dans un tissu blanc. Le jeune blond le rejoint et le tient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe pendant qu'il s'incline un peu vers la gauche. Après la petite inclinaison, c'est Yuki qui enlève l'enveloppe de son partenaire. Shuichi sort délicatement et avance de quelque pas devant lui, suffisamment pour que Yuki puisse le prendre et l'amener à faire un autre tour dont il était le centre après qu'il ait joué avec son tissu blanc. Yuki fait tourner Shuichi et celui-ci baisse deux fois sa tête devant le public. Puis c'est au tour de Shuichi d'être au devant de la scène alors que Yuki se retire vers le fond. Tout en chantant, le chanteur s'amuse avec son beau tissu blanc.

Pour le refrain qui arrive à grand pas, Yuki se met à hauteur de Shuichi et avancent ensemble vers l'avant de la scène, Shuichi ayant une main posée sur l'épaule de Yuki. Ils se regardent dans les yeux ensuite vers le public et une nouvelle fois entre eux. Ils s'éloignent chacun de leur côté et chante dans leur coin face au public, en se jetant de temps en temps des regards.

Face à face, languis de cette longue distance qui les sépare, Shuichi et Yuki avancent pour s'enlacer passionnément et Shuichi exprime sur son visage le soulagement de retrouver Yuki. Ils se lâchent et Yuki aide son partenaire à s'incliner vers la gauche puis il passe devant lui et tend sa main gauche vers Shuichi qui écarte les bras et fait tourner ses mains dans le ciel tout en regardant tendrement Yuki. Le couple recule de quelques mètres, Shuichi étant debout en regardant son partenaire, Yuki se déplaçant à genoux et le regard fixe vers Shuichi.

Le chanteur des Bad Luck essaye de le séduire avec son regard et son jeu de mains pendant quelques secondes avant d'entamer la dernière partie de la chanson. Yuki se lève et chante devant son public en compagnie de Shindo. Pour cette dernière phase, Yuki caresse le visage de son partenaire avant de s'éloigner de Shuichi qui en fait de même.

Puis ils se rapprochent de l'un et de l'autre au centre de la scène pour s'enlacer tendrement. Shuichi caresse le visage de Yuki et le couple portent un regard vers le public tandis que les danseurs enveloppent le couple avec les draps blancs utilisés dans la première partie. Yuki et Shuichi se regardent tendrement, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre et se balancent chacun de leur coté pour montrer leur amour. Lorsque la dernière note retente, ils se tournent vers le public. Ils applaudissent très fort et Shuichi ne pouvant plus garder son sérieux, rie. Et les prisonniers sont libérés. Tout le monde sur scène part en coulisses.

Les Nittle Grasper reviennent sur cette scène et applaudissent encore pour cette magnifique mise en scène. Taka les rejoint pour s'être excusée d n'avoir pas pu chanter avec Shuichi pour cette chansons mais Tohma la pardonne en lui racontant que Shuichi a pris sa place et Yuki la sienne. Etonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle demande l'avis du public. Puis ils discutent de la venue providentielle de Yuki. l'écrivain avait beaucoup la mise de scène de Taka et attend la suite des événements où il a bien compris là où elle voulait en venir.

* * *

Noriko annonce a public la venue de la surprise des Bad Luck. La musique d'introduction commence, Shuichi apparaît sur la scène en venant du fond ; il avance vers son public pour chanter. Il y avait pas de mise en scène particulier : il se contente de chanter la chansons que l'on lui a imposé car ces paroles ce n'est pas lui qui les a écrites. Il n'éprouve ni du plaisir ni du dégoût pour la chanson mais simplement de l'indifférence. En fait toutes ces pensées étaient occupées par sa précédente chanson où il avait pu voir Yuki dans le public. Que pensait-il ? il a du vite quitter la scène pour éviter quelques malentendus avec lui même si Taka a sauvé la mise. Mais personne ne s'aperçoit de rien sauf Yuki et toute l'équipe musicale caché dans les coulisses. Les Nittle Grasper ne comprennent pas l'envolement de l'enthousiaste du chanteur.

Tohma et Taka se dirigent vers la cabine qui diffuse les vidéos pour aller motiver Shindo. Il tapait du pied le sol pour garder le tempo. Soudain les fans hurlent de joie. Shuichi ne comprend pas au début pourquoi puis il lève ses yeux vers l'écran géant puis il voit le clip vidéo correspondant à sa musique.

Pendant la partie instrumentale, il se laisse guider par les images pour essayer de comprendre le sens profond de la chanson ; tout à coup sur quelques brefs secondes de clip, il voit Yuki sur son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose. Sur ce morceau de papier, il pouvait lire les paroles de cette chanson. puis son regard ce tourne vers une photo où le couple était souriant. Puis il se retourne vers le public en direction de Yuki, qui lui souriait. « _Alors c'est Yuki qui les a écrites pour moi ? J'ai toujours espéré que tu m'écrives des paroles mais tu ne me l'avais jamais promis. J'ai pensé que ces paroles ne venaient pas de toi et pourtant je savais que c'était toi. Puisses-tu me pardonner, Yuki ? c'était du gâchis que j'ai fait depuis le début de ta chanson mais maintenant, vois le résultat de ma prestation et regardes-moi briller_ »

pour la dernière partie, Shuichi retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle et se remet à chanter comme à son habitude. A la fin de la chanson, il salue son public et lui expose le sentiment qu'il a aujourd'hui sur cette scène et devant son public. Puis il fait signe à ses membres de commencer la nouvelle chanson.

* * *

Suguru joue l'introduction au piano. C'était une musique douce, lente et remplie de charme. Souvent cette note musicale laisse place à la guitare de Hiro et à la voix sublime de Shuichi. Pour l'occasion, l'élégance était de rigueur étant ce que c'est un message d'amour adressé à Yuki qu'il a aperçu entre-temps dans le public. Shuichi porte un costume noir avec des rayures qui se reflètent à la lumière des projecteurs. En dessous de sa veste, il y a une chemise ornée d'une cravate assortie à sa veste comme accessoire pour décorer son visage, de lunettes de soleil .Comme à son habitude, il avait son micro dans sa main au lieu du microphone accroché à son oreille et n'hésite pas à se déplacer sur la scène et aller vers son public. Il était présent partout, sa voix atteint chaque personne d public même Yuki. Comme Taka, sa voix suffisait à faire la chanson même s'il n'y avait pas la musique de fond.

La mise en scène de la chanson était originale. Pour le refrain, le texte défilait sur les écrans et Shindo ne cesse de répéter « do you love me ? » « Do I want me ? » « I want to tell me » Il enlève sa veste pour la dernière partie de sa chanson et le haut de sa chemise s'ouvre. Les fans s'écrient et Shuichi avance vers son public pour les saluer mais son regard se porte surtout vers son amant, Eiri Yuki. son regard était perçant malgré la douceur de ses lunettes. Ses gestes sont naturels contrairement à ce que pourrait penser la majorité des gens qui pensent à la répétition de ce concert.

Shuichi improvise sur la chorégraphie. Il est animé par la flamme de l'amour et il applique les conseils avisés de Taka données au préalable. personne ne voyait les deux autres membres du groupe malgré les lumières des projecteurs braqué sur eux. C'est Shuichi le maître de la scène pendant cette chanson.

à la fin de la chanson, Shuichi revient au centre de la scène et tend son bras droit haut vers le ciel. Le public applaudit, même Yuki qui félicite pour une fois son amant pour n'avoir pas écrit cette fois des paroles « stupides ». Shuichi était quelques essoufflé mais il allait bien. Il part tout de suite dans les coulisses pour se changer et se rafraîchir.

* * *

Tohma a trouvé Yuki dans l'assistance et lui demande le l'accompagner pour parler tranquillement d'une chose importante à propos de Shuichi. En entendant, ce nom, Yuki perce le regarde son beau-frère. Mais Seguchi le rassure et veut lui parler en privé sur sa relation avec les deux chanteurs.

La chanson finale arrive enfin. Le long concert de cinq heures a commencé par un trio et va se terminer par un trio. Shuichi était le premier à chanter. Il portait une tenue sobre et élégante : une chemise noire entre ouverte assorti à son pantalon de la même couleur avec une cravate blanche pendue à son cou. C'est sur une musique douce qu'il commence il avance vers l'avant de la scène et recule tout en regardant son public et en prenant au passage quelques bouquets de fleurs. Puis il part dans les coulisses.

Taka arrive ensuite avec une chaise et une musique plus rythmée aux airs de flamenco. Avec sa tenue très provocatrice rouge, elle s'assoit sur sa chaise et des danseurs viennent la porter. Elle joue un peu les call-girls en se caressant sans cesse ses cheveux noirs et en écartant bien ses jambes. Elle reste sur la scène autant de temps que Shuichi avant de partir elle aussi vers les coulisses.

Une musique plus dynamique retente dans la salle et la voix de Sakuma se fait attendre. Vers le fond de la salle, des panneaux opaques se décalent chacun de leur cotés pour laisser place à la lumière rayonnante de Sakuma. Le chanteur portait un long tissu opaque d'argent bruni qui cache tout son corps. Pendant le refrain il chante habillé ainsi alors que des danseuses arrivent derrière lui pour aller sur la scène.

Lorsqu'il s'apprête à aller de l'avant, deux danseurs, tirent sur le tissu pour laisser découvrir la véritable tenue du chanteur de Nittle Grasper : un pantalon noir moulant, un gilet en cuir entrouverte dont les boutons était des boucles de ceintures et un joli tour de cou rouge assorti au reste. Il s'avance vers le milieu de la scène et termine sa partie de chant solo.

Puis Shuichi en tenue élégante et Taka provocatrice, arrivent et le trio se place de telle sorte que Taka soit au milieu du trio. Puis ensemble ils chantent le refrain final. Les dernières notes se jouent. Sakuma va vers la gauche, Taka reste au milieu et Shuichi à droite. La pose finale arrive et le public applaudit.

* * *

Les trois claviéristes arrivent avec deux micros dans leurs mais et Nakano les rejoint. Tout le monde se regroupe sur la scène et présente les remerciements à toute l'équipe, les personnes qui les ont aidés, notamment tous les techniciens et ingénieurs du son, les costumières, le public. Et puis Taka prononce un discours quelque solennel pour introduire sur scène celui dont le concert n'aurait jamais eu lieu même avec toutes les volontés du monde. Elle veut bien entendu parler du jeune compositeur qui a fait toutes les chansons nouvelles. 

Taka : vraiment un grand merci à vous tous ! Mais il y a une personne où nous dédions toutes nos pensées. Sans lui, ce concert n'aurait pas eu lieu. Celui à qui vous devez rendre un grand hommage, est notre talentueux compositeur. Acclamez-le avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus. Eiri Yuki !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

la chanson c'ets Blaze de Kinya Kotani

* * *

Tout le monde applaudit et les filles crient le nom d'Eiri Yuki. L'écrivain arrive en effet avec son micro à la main. Les garçons mêmes Shuichi le saluent par une poignée de main et les filles par une bise amicale. Tohma explique à tout le monde le rôle et la (fausse) aide providentielle de ce compositeur pour le concert. Sous l'initiative de Ryuichi, il demande à ce que tout les participants de chanter une dernière chansons. Yuki était surpris par cette initiative soudaine mais Taka qui avait tout préparé, fait signe de lancer la dernière musique du concert : celle où Yuki dédiait ses paroles à Shuichi. Le public bat des mains pour encourager tout le monde sur scène à chanter. Se prêtant au jeu, les membres de Nittle Grasper chantent, pour une fois, Suguru et Nakano chantent avec Taka pour laisser les deux amants ensemble.  
Des confettis tombent sur la scène. Sous cette pluie, tout le monde chante à cœur joie même Yuki. pour ce final Shuichi et Yuki chantent ensemble, les autres membres les laissant seuls vocalement.

_Hakanaki yume motomeru kotae naki sekai de  
Boku no onegai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo_

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka  
Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera_

A la fin de la chanson, le président appelle toute l'équipe de l'ombre à les rejoindre sur scène pour le grand final. Les danseurs et danseuses montent sur scène et deux techniciens du son viennent prendre les micros des musiciens et des chanteurs. Puis la musique d'ouverture arrive. Quelques danseurs viennent sur le devant de la scène pour danser. Tout le monde sur scène bat le tempo dans leurs mains. Ryuichi invite Taka à danser avec lui et Tohma en fait de même avec Noriko. Puis Taka change de partenaire et choisit Yuki. Elle lui dit discrètement de partir avec son amant lorsqu'il entendra une explosion dans le ciel. Yuki ne comprenait pas au début ses mots mais elle lui faisait un petit clin d'œil. Chaque membre du spectacle vient sur le bord de la scène pour prendre les bouques de fleurs où les pancartes qui leur sont adressés. Il n'y avait pas que les filles qui avaient des cadeaux pour les artistes, Ryuichi Tohma, et Shuichi avait reçu des fleurs de la gente masculine. Tout le monde recevait au moins trois bouquets de fleurs et un belle pancarte effigié à leur nom sauf bien sûr le compositeur dont le public ignorait sa venue. Puis après la remise de cadeaux, un bruit sourd coupe la musique entraînante de la scène. Des petites étoiles illumines le ciel noir : tous regarde vers le ciel puis une musique d'ambiance classique est jouée ; c'était le feu d'artifice prévue par la NG suggérée par la chanteuse Taka.  
L'écrivain ayant vu le signal de Taka, serre la main de Shuichi pour l'interpeller discrètement. Le chanteur tourne ses yeux vers Eiri qui avait un regard doux. Des lèvres de Yuki sortent les mots « Allons-y , Shuichi ». Taka les voyant partir, continue à distraire son public. Lorsque les derniers feux se sont embrasés, un tonnerre d'applaudissements gronde et le rideau rouge final tombe sur les artistes. Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Taka regagne sa loge après cinq heures de spectacles intensif. Elle pouvait enfin souffler tranquillement puis elle trouve sur sa table de maquillage un manuscrit d'Eiri Yuki. Elle prend place sur son tabouret et commence à lire les premières lignes du nouveau roman de son ami. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi entre dans l'appartement de son amant. Après s'être déchaussé, il s'apprête à aller vers le salon mais la main de Yuki l'empêche et se retourne. L'écrivain lui hoche la tête et l'entraîne dans la chambre. Shuichi s'assoit sur le lit et Yuki se met à sa hauteur. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Shuichi sent les doigts de son amants descendre sur son cou et qu'ils cherchent à toucher son corps. Sentir son amant près de lui était son plus grand bonheur. Yuki enlève sa chemise et lui lèche son torse. Sous l'ivresse du désir, il s'écroule sur le lit, sa chemise complètement ouverte. Yuki monte à son tour sur le lit et regarde son amant, rougi par le plaisir. Il enlève son pantalon et suce son membre tendu. Shuichi pousse quelques sons de plaisir. Puis il sent une vive douleur. Yuki remonte à son niveau et lui lèche son oreille. Shuichi transpirait et Yuki éprouvait du plaisir à le voir ainsi. Il lui murmure à son oreille « c'est pour m'avoir séduit tout à l'heure pendant ton concert. Dommage que je n'étais pas avec toi ce moment parce que tu étais vraiment irrésistible. C'est vrai que tu as un joli fessier ». Shuichi enlace son amant et lui l'embrasse pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Des petites larmes tombent de ses yeux : il était heureux et sentir son corps près de lui le rend encore plus émotif. Eiri retire ses doigts du corps de son amant lui et demande de se préparer. Shuichi essaye de se détendre et Yuki entre en Shuichi. Le chanteur serre le drap du lit pour extérioriser sa douleur puis il enlace une nouvelle fois Yuki. Ces deux êtres maintes fois séparés, se retrouvent enfin et pour cette nuit, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Ryuichi entre dans la loge de Taka. Elle était toujours en train de lire le manuscrit de son ex petit ami et elle était à la dernière page. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis le concert et la jeune a veillé toute la nuit. Sakuma met sa tête au dessus de l'épaule pour lire aussi le manuscrit. La jeune fille se retourne et voyant le visage de Sakuma, elle lui sourit.

Taka : Oh Ryuichi, depuis quand es-tu là ?

Ryuichi : je viens juste d'arriver. Est-elle intéressante, cette histoire ?

Taka : oui … très intéressante !

Ryuichi (enlace Taka) : Tu sens bon, comme les fleurs du printemps…

Taka : (prends une des mains de Ryuichi) Dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que nous n'étions pas comme ça ?

Ryuichi : près de deux ans. Tachan, peux-tu me lire la fin de cette histoire ?

Taka : Bien sûr, Ryuchan….

_"Le soleil du midi était haut dans le ciel. La lumière de cette source éclaira l'appartement des amants qui s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit et ne s'étaient jamais lâchés de peur que l'autre ne disparaisse. Le jeune homme blond se leva et se rendit compte de l'heure tardive de son réveil. Il jeta un regard doux vers son partenaire qui, endormi, ressemblait à un magnifique ange descendu du ciel. Il caressa ses cheveux soyeux et son visage fin. En le regardant ainsi, il pensa à sa vie passée et à son présent. « J'ai enfin compris que, si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à toi. Nous ne venons pas du même monde, tu es si enjoué alors que j'ai un sale caractère, nous sommes diamétralement opposé, nous n'avons rien en commun et pourtant nous nous aimons et tu es là près de moi endormi. Je pensais que nous étions comme les pôles d'aimant. Si opposés, nous nous sommes attirés comme le veut la loi de la Gravitation mais en fait, c'est la loi de l'amour. Et la plus belle preuve d'amour est ce doux baiser que je vais te donner. »_

**THE END

* * *

**


	10. Bonus : Behind the scenes

Auteur: Altena.

seul le personnage de Taka m'appartient.

juste pour délirer...

* * *

Taka avait fait son propre Dvd du spectacle et en avait envoyé une copie à Shuichi, Ryuichi et sans oublier Tohma. Il avait ajouté pour rendre le Dvd plus attractif quelque bonus mais 'cétait surtout ce qu'il était afit pendant les répétitions.Or taka avait apporté ses propres bonus. le soir, impatient de découvrir ce que la jeune fille avait mis, shuichi metttait en route son lecteur dvd et regardait avec Yuki les bonus non officiels de la version NG.

* * *

**Pendant les répétitions de la mise en scène de Nittle Grasper. (Ryuchi, Noriko, Tohma et Taka)**

_La chorégraphie se passerait bien si Tohma arrête de jouer les réticents quand il faut s'approcher de Sakuma !_

**Essai 1 :** Tohma accourt vers Sakuma mais glisse sur la scène. Mets des baskets noirs au lieu de tes belles chaussures !

**Essai 2 :** Taka lui explique comment faire pour « lécher » Sakuma.

Taka : voilà ce que tu dois faire ! Pense à quelqu'un à qui tu voudrais faire ça pour que ce soit plus naturel !

Tohma reste un moment ailleurs puis il saigne du nez.

Taka : je n'aurais pas pu lui dire ça !

**Essai 3 :** Tohma retire la chemise de Sakuma et Ryuchi enlève la veste de Tohma (sauf qu'il a oublié de tourner sur lui-même donc…) Tohma se retrouve torse nu comme Sakuma et ils en profitent pour se tripoter entre eux ! Au plus grand délire de Taka !

**Essai 4 :** noriko essaye de se pendre au cou de Sakuma mais Ryuchi tombe sur elle lorsqu'elle l'effleure avec une fleur. Tohma et Taka accourent vers eux pour les aider mais Sakuma en profites pour taquiner son amie en lui disant « j'ai envie de toi » et en la tripotant un peu.

**Essai 5 :** Tohma fait un tour sur lui-même pour aider Sakuma à enlever sa veste. Une fois retiré, il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur la scène. Taka examine ses chaussures pour voir s'il a bien porté des baskets. (Eh ben non ! il est têtu ce Tohma )

**Essai 6 **: pendant la « fausse » léchouille, Tohma arrête de jouer la comédie et le fait vraiment. Sakuma en rie mais pas Tohma qui en sera dégoûté !

**Essai 7 :** Noriko arrive sur Sakuma pour la seconde fois mais glisse et frappe involontairement Sakuma à son point faible.

Taka : Ça doit faire mal… (pauvre Ryuchi)

* * *

**Discussion entre Taka et Tohma pour une mise en scène particulière.  
**

Taka : on pourrait faire monter un cheval sur scène ?

Tohma : hors de question !

Taka : et pourquoi ?

Tohma : il peut très bien faire ses besoins sur scène

* * *

**Répétition entre Ryuchi et Taka en costume traditionnel.  
**

Après la chute de Tohma, c'est la chute de Taka pour avoir marche sur son kimono.

Tohma : quelle manque de professionnalisme ! (tu peux parler toi ! )

* * *

**Discussions à propos de l'homme qui va être accroché au cerf volant (naturellement Shuichi, Noriko et Taka sont exclus)**

Nakano : hors de question !

Suguru : je ne suis pas un monstre de foire

Tohma : ce n'est pas possible pour Sakuma et moi, nous chantons après.

K : pas mal l'idée de faire monter un artiste !

Nakano : Fujisaki, K, Sakano, pierre, papier, ciseaux...

Nakano, K, Suguru sortent la feuille et Sakano la pierre.

Nakano : on a trouvé notre homme. Sakano se porte volontaire !

Sakano se transforme en homme tourbillon au grand plaisir de tous !

* * *

**Répétition de Sakuma en tant que Yakuza.******

Lors qu'on lui lance le chapeau.

**Essai 1 **: Il ne le rattrape pas

**Essai 2 :** le chapeau a sa propre volonté et roule autour de Sakuma

**Essai 3 :** il le rattrape mais le met à l'envers pendant toute la chorégraphie.

**Essai 4 :** il en a marre de le rater et va danser en mettant sa peluche Kumagoro sur se tête en guise de chapeau !

* * *

Lors de la répétition de la surprise de Bad Luck, Taka montre à Shuichi comment faire des pas exceptionnels mais Nakano à coté s'amuser avec l'écharpe de plumes de Shuichi en jouant les top models. Ce qui fait naturellement délirer Taka et Shuichi.

Taka : une heure de gloire pour Nakano !

* * *

Taka, Shuichi et Ryuchi discutent et semblent se fâcher entre eux . Tohma vient pour essayer d'arrêter leur dispute. Taka pousse violement Ryuchi vers le devant de la scène. Tohma se trouvant derrière Ryuchi pousse involontairement Tohma en dehors de la scène. Tohma est éjecté de la scène en sortant par le devant de la scène. 

Ryuchi : Tohma est tombé…

Taka : Oups…

Shuihci : c'est une sortie extraordinaire…

* * *

**Comment faire baisser les tensions entre Taka, Shuichi, Ryuchi et Tohma après une dispute lors de la séance photo (Noriko était aussi de la partie mais elle ne posait pas)?**

Les quatre personnes concernés sont assises au premier rang à la demande de Nakano.  
Puis dans toute la salle il faisait tout noir. Un disque de lumière éclaire le haut du corps du chanteur d'un jour, Nakano puis la lumière s'est éteinte deux secondes puis les quatre personnes voyant le buste d'une femme qui chantait. Puis la lumière s'éteint pendant deux secondes et se rallument mais cette fois, c'est l'homme de l'ouverture qui chante. Ils étaient déconcertés par le changement rapide des deux personnes. Chacun faisait part de sa réponse pour se changement. Seule Taka comprenait la mise en scène et avait des sueurs froides. Les trois garçons lui demandent ce qui la fait tant peur.

Taka : la réponse vient maintenant.

En effet toute la lumière illumine la scène et ils ne voyaient qu'une unique personne : Nakano Hiroshi. Les trois garçons étaient très surpris et étaient dégoûtés de voir Nakano s'enlacer lui-même. Une moitié su corps de Nakano était habillé masculinement alors que l'autre partie est plutôt très féminine. Les garçons en avaient des sueurs froides en le regardant.

Tohma : j'ai vraiment cru qu'un moment…

Ryuchi :… Kumagoro a peur…

Shuichi : …je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, Hiro…

Taka : …le narcissisme au plus haut point…

La fin de la chanson, les quatre personnes s'excusent mutuellement et partent pour refaire la séance photo et partent vitesse où cas où Hiro voudrait entendre des commentaires des quatre personnes.

* * *

au détour d'une répétition de Ryuchi (Yakuza). (partie où Sakuma fait semblant de se battre)

Taka : alors tu dois faire semblant de faire ça (montre au ralenti les mouvements)

Ryuchi : oki !

Taka : bon, musique !

Ryuchi arrive à la partie où Taka lui a montré les précédents mouvements. Comme elle ne le lui a pas montré la suite, après cette partie, il sort Kumarogo de sa veste et se met à danser n'importe quoi avec lui. Taka en rie puis confie à la caméra en montrant Ryuchi délirer sur sa scène avec la peluche. « c'est pas possible de travailler comme ça avec lui. Et puis d'abord comment il a fait pour cacher sa peluche alors que c'est moi qui l'ai habillé ?

* * *

THE END OF THE BONUS


End file.
